Na dnie naszych dusz
by atramentowa358
Summary: Zawsze jest coś więcej, niż mogłoby się nam wydawać. Yuuri miał się o tym przekonać. Po powrocie do Hasetsu stara się znaleźć swoje miejsce, ale coś go powstrzymuje. Nie potrafi się odciąć od straty, jaka wszystkich dosięgnęła. To wspomnienie prześladowało go przez cały czas i nadeszła pora, aby go doścignęło. Ostrzeżenia: niekanoniczność, nagięcie rzeczywistości, ooc postaci
1. Chapter 1

1.

 _Lód pod stopami,_

 _Zwycięstwo płynie we krwi,_

 _Czyż to nie piękne?_

Rozczarowanie miało gorzki smak. Rozczarowanie samym sobą było jeszcze gorsze. Kiedy można zwalić winę na osobę drugą, od razu człowiek czuje się lepiej. Ale nie w tym przypadku. Yuuri mógł jedynie patrzeć na swoje odbicie z żalem w oczach. Na nic więcej nie było go stać. Zabarykadowany w łazience ochlapał się wodą, by ochłonąć. Oparłszy dłonie na umywalce, zrobił głęboki wdech tak, że zaparowało lustro.

— Ogarnij się — powiedział do siebie.

Sprawdził na telefonie godzinę. Powinien wyjść, bo inaczej trener znowu powie mu, że się guzdrze. Miał tylko zadzwonić do rodziców, a siedział tutaj o wiele za długo. Już mógł usłyszeć głos Celestino, mówiący by się nie spóźniał. Z drugiej strony to i tak nie było już ważne. Podjął już decyzję. Po tylu niepowodzeniach tylko masochista zdecydowałby się, aby dalej ciągnąć całą tę farsę.

Po prostu się wypalił. I to nie tak, że jazda na lodzie nie sprawiała mu już radości. Co to, to nie. Po prostu otoczony taką ilością osób, na których mu zależało, bał się zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby ich zawieść. I tak też się stawało, zupełnie jakby na jego złość.

Japończyk wciąż patrzył na swoje odbicie, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł młodszy chłopak. Ciarki przebiegły po kręgosłupie Katsukiego. Mimo że Yuri Plisetsky był od niego o osiem lat młodszy, rozsiewał wokół siebie taką aurę, że chyba tylko osoba bez instynktu zachowawczego miałaby odwagę go zaczepić.

No, ale mimo wszystko zachowaj się jak mężczyzna, Yuuri — pomyślał.

— Yuuri Katsuki — usłyszał swoje imię z ust chłopca. Spojrzał na niego, napotykając wyzywający wzrok.

— Tak?

— Wycofaj się, póki masz szansę — powiedział, zniżając swój głos. Było to dość śmieszne posunięcie i Yuuri wręcz powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Z drugiej strony pamiętał siebie w tym wieku. W końcu nie było to zupełnie tak dawno temu.

— Doceniam szczerość, ale ja już podjąłem decyzję.

Plisetsky wygiął usta na kształt uśmiechu.

— Na lodzie może być tylko jeden Yuri. I będę nim ja, mimo że Nikiforova już nie ma.

— Jak uważasz — odpowiedział Katsuki. — Sądzę, że i tak w niczym by ci nie pomógł. Umiesz już wszystko, pozostało ci jedynie zdobyć doświadczenie.

Blondwłosy Rosjanin widocznie czuł się rozczarowany przebiegającą rozmową. Widocznie wyobrażał ją sobie całkowicie inaczej. Czarnowłosy również sądził, że gdyby ta konwersacja odbyła się rok wcześniej, zupełnie inaczej by zareagował, jednakże ten rok był dla niego dużym wyzwaniem, z którym nie do końca sobie poradził. Nie mniej jednak zadziałał na niego w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Nieco zaskoczony obrotem spraw Plisetsky zamrugał oczyma i przyjrzał się uważnie starszemu łyżwiarzowi.

— Tak sądzisz? Ja... Nie...

Czarnowłosy poprawił okulary zsuwające się mu z nosa.

— Ja to wiem — zadeklarował. — Będziesz miał swoje pięć minut. Ja z tym skończyłem.

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając za sobą zamurowanego i poniekąd zadowolonego nastolatka. Bądź co bądź usłyszał to, co chciał. Dostał zapewnienie, że ma drogę wolną.

Kłócił się właśnie z Cialdinim, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił plakat wiszący przy wyjściu z budynku. Przedstawiał Victora Nikiforova, łyżwiarza pochodzącego z Rosji, który zginął tuż przed Finałami Grand Prix. Wcześniej musiał mu jakoś umknąć.

Był stosunkowo duży. Mógł mieć około półtora metra wysokości. Przedstawiał on Rosjanina, który został uchwycony podczas jednego ze swoich charakterystycznych skoków. Pod plakatem położonych było parę zniczy. Niektóre z osób przechodzących tuż obok niego, zatrzymywało się specjalnie, by samemu położyć świecę lub klęknąć. Nieważne kto był jakiego wierzenia. Zbiorowisko fanów Nikiforova z całego świata robiło naprawdę specyficzne wrażenie.

— Yuuri, słuchasz mnie? — Celestino przyglądał się uważnie swojemu podopiecznemu. Ten stał zamyślony, patrząc w dal. Starszy mężczyzna wiedział, o co chodziło. Katsuki mógł wszystkim mówić, że rezygnuje ze względu na swoje porażki i troskę o rodziców, ale tak naprawdę to nie o to chodziło. Kiedy cały świat dowiedział się o wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginął jego idol, coś się w nim złamało. Mimo że przed innymi udawał, iż wszystko jest w porządku, tak nie było. Cialdini nie dał sobie tego wmówić. Na Yuuriego zadziałało to o wiele mocniej, niż by sobie życzył.

— Yuuri — powtórzył stanowczo, ściągając chłopaka na ziemię.

— Tak? — czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego. — Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

— Właśnie widzę. Słuchaj — zaczął trener — daj sobie czas, dobrze? Nie rób niczego pochopnie. Odpocznij, ale nie mów łyżwiarstwu nie.

Katsuki przechylił głowę na bok i poprawił spadające okulary na nosie.

— Dzięki — westchnął. Poprawił torbę zwisającą mu na ramieniu. — I tak muszę odwiedzić rodzinę. Już pięć lat ich nie widziałem. Nie przekonasz mnie Celestino. Ja już nie będę w ten sposób jeździł.

Trener pokręcił głową.

— Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zmienisz zdanie. Masz do mnie numer, gdyby coś się stało.

Mężczyźni pożegnali się, obiecując sobie, że będą w stałym kontakcie. Yuuri jeszcze raz obejrzał się po budynku. Jeżeli pozostanie stały w swej decyzji, to już nigdy więcej miał tu nie być.

Wchłonął każdy szczegół. Wszystkich ludzi, których kojarzył z widzenia, ale również i tych, którzy stali się dla niego bliscy w ciągu całej kariery łyżwiarskiej. Gdzieś dalej widział Yuriego Plisetsky'go odchodzącego wraz ze swoim trenerem Yakovem, obok niego Kanadyjczyka, z którym konkurował jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej, a jeszcze indziej Phichita.

Nagle ścisnęło go coś w piersi. Pewien rodzaj żalu, który rodzi się wtedy, gdy patrzysz na coś bliskiego i odległego zarazem.

Mając za plecami Cialdiniego oraz resztę łyżwiarzy, pożegnał się z tą częścią swojego życia.

Po kilku godzinnym locie z radością wyprostował kości. Zesztywniałe mięśnie domagały się jakiejś rozgrzewki.

— Ugh — jęknął, gdy chciał wygiąć rękę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nawet to sprawiało mu ból. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jego noga wreszcie dotknęła japońskiej ziemi. Tak długo go tu nie było, że aż zrobiło mu się przykro. Może postąpił zbyt egoistycznie, wyjeżdżając do Detroit? Może nie powinien zostawiać rodziców, Vicchana, z którym nawet nie zobaczył się, zanim ten zdechł? Tego już się nigdy nie dowie.

Przechodził właśnie przez halę główną, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się jego własna podobizna.

— Co!?

Zamrugał z niedowierzania. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, która byłaby zdolna do porozwieszania plakatów z jego osobą na każdym metrze kwadratowym prefektury Saga.

— Yuuri! — usłyszał krzyk dobiegający zza niego. Odwrócił się na pięcie i został zmiażdżony w uścisku przez Minako Okukawę, jego byłą nauczycielkę baletu.

— Dusisz mnie — wystękał. Odsunął się od nauczycielki na tyle, aby czuć się bezpiecznym.

— Witaj w domu — Minako uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Katsuki odwdzięczył się tym samym, czując, jak w jego ciało wstępuje energia.

— Tęskniłem za nim — powiedział.

— Twoi rodzice za tobą również. Może chodźmy już do mojego samochodu? Pogadamy w czasie drogi.

Yuuri podążył za nauczycielką na zewnątrz lotniska.

— To ty powiesiłaś ten plakat, prawda? — spytał praktycznie pewny odpowiedzi.

— Znasz mnie dość dobrze — Minako roześmiała się. — Musiałam się zajmować tym, aby wszyscy na Hasetsu śledzili twoje zmagania na lodzie.

Na te słowa Katsuki oklapnął jak przekłuty balon.

— No i jaki z tego pożytek? Widzieli tylko moją porażkę.

— Yuuri, przesadzasz. Każdemu się to przytrafia. Nie jesteś jedyny na świecie — powiedziała kobieta.

Chłopak jedynie westchnął. Ciągnął za sobą walizkę, a na ramieniu wisiała mu torba. Nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy z Detroit wszystko, co najważniejsze miał w domu, by mieć do czego wracać.

— Wiem o tym, ale to takie... trudne? Próbować dalej mimo przeszkód... Nie, to nie dla mnie.

Minako przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Widziała, że czarnowłosy był zmęczony i trochę wycofany, ale mimo to widziała, że się zmienił. Parę lat rozłąki z domem zrobiło z niego innego człowieka. A może — przeszło jej przez myśl — nie tyle lat, ile ostatni rok.

— Ale masz nas. Naprawdę w ciebie wierzymy, mimo twoich wyborów — powiedziała.

— Wiem.

— Chodź w tę stronę, tu zaparkowałam — złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą na lewo od wejścia do hali głównej. Yuuri nie zdziwił się, że jego dawna nauczycielka ma w sobie tyle siły, by nim pokierować wraz z dodatkowymi kilogramami w postaci bagażu i nie tylko. Ulżyło mu niewiarygodnie, gdy Minako nie zwróciła uwagi na jego dodatkowe kilogramy. Może kurtka ukrywała je lepiej, niż uważał? Gorzej będzie w domu, kiedy zrzuci z siebie wierzchnie ubranie. Wciągnął brzuch tak mocno, jak tylko się dało i zbliżył się do samochodu.

Włożyli jego walizkę i torbę do bagażnika, a sami wsiedli do pojazdu. Podczas jazdy rozmawiali głównie na temat jego ostatniego występu, dobrych i słabych stron choreografii, jaką wymyślił dla niego Celestino.

— Uważam, że się wszystkim za bardzo przejmujesz. Powinieneś czuć to, co tańczysz, a nie skupiać się na technice. Na to masz czas przed występem, ale w jego trakcie... trzeba stać się wolnym — tłumaczyła Minako. Miała lekko rozmarzony głos, Yuuri przypuszczał, że właśnie wspominała swoje występy na deskach teatru, gdy była jeszcze aktywna zawodowo.

— Może lepiej patrz na drogę — doradził. Czuł się nieswojo w blaszanej pułapce, jaką był pojazd. Patrzył za okno we wczesnozimowy krajobraz Kiusiu. Gdzieniegdzie leżały kupki śniegu, nieco już podtopione. Temperatura na tej wyspie nigdy nie spadała do zupełnie zimowych temperatur, na jakie się natknął w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

— Jasne.

— Po prostu porozmawiamy na miejscu, okej? — poprosił chłopak.

— Okej. Wyluzuj, Nie sądziłam, że... Nieważne — przerwała. Spojrzała na drogę i kierowała się ku Gorącym Źródłom. Słońce zachodziło, barwiąc niebo na mieszankę czerwieni, fioletu i granatu. Yuuri przyglądał się ludziom, których mijali w czasie drogi. Wszyscy się gdzieś śpieszyli. Ich życia toczyły się własnym torem.

Od kiedy to stałeś się taki melancholiczny, Yuuri — pomyślał. Nie jechali zbyt długo. Może jakieś dziesięć minut, gdy przed nimi zaczął majaczyć dach domu Katsukiego. Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu na myśl o swoich rodzicach i siostrze. Dzwonił i pisał do nich naprawdę często, ale to nie było to samo co spotkania twarzą w twarz.

Gdy Minako zaparkowała tuż przed budynkiem Yuuri wyciągnął swoje bagaże i razem z nią skierował się ku drzwiom wejściowym. Tuż przy nich widział już postać matki.

— Yuuri! — krzyknęła. — Dobry wieczór, pani Minako.

Chłopak przytulił się do rodzicielki.

— Tęskniłem — powiedział, uśmiechając się. Jego mama nic się nie zmieniła. Jedynie przybyło jej parę zmarszczek, ale niezaprzeczalnie nadal była dla Yuuriego najpiękniejszą kobietą – matką. Nadal niższa od niego i tęższa, chociaż co do tego miał teraz wątpliwości. Od kiedy mu się przytyło, wszystko było możliwe.

— Chodź do środka, zimno jest — oznajmiła kobieta, wpuszczając nowoprzybyłych do domu. Już przy wejściu Yuuri poczuł charakterystyczny zapach potrawki wieprzowej unoszącej się w powietrzu. Zza drzwi do kuchni wychynęła postać taty. Ten uśmiechnął się na widok syna.

— Yuuri, wreszcie nas odwiedzasz.

— Wracam — sprostował chłopak i uściskał również ojca.

— Mieliśmy właśnie jeść, więc chodźcie. Pani również zostaje — oznajmiła stanowczo pani Katsuki w stronę Minako, na co ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, ale podziękowała za propozycje. Wiedziała, że nie wygra i nie przeszkadzało jej to. Odkąd zaczęła uczyć Yuuriego stała się dość częstym bywalcem w jego domu.

Zdjęli kurtki oraz buty, a Yuuri z bijącym sercem wręcz szykował się na oskarżycielski ton Minako.

— Wyglądasz jak mama — usłyszał z ust ojca. Zarumienił się lekko i obciągnął koszulę na dół, by ukryć mankamenty swojego wyglądu.

— Ej, co to ma być!? — wbił wzrok w podłogę udając, że nie słyszał pytania nauczycielki — To nie jest sylwetka łyżwiarza, Yuuri!

Minako wyglądała na złą i nieco rozczarowaną.

— Nie martw się synku — zgarnęła go mama i poprowadziła do mat tatami. Yuuri usiadł wraz z resztą rodziny. Przywitał się również z siostrą, która jak zwykle zaczęła się z nim droczyć.

— Lód jeszcze wytrzymuje taki napór? — zażartowała.

— Humor ci się wyostrzył, Mari. Na kim tak trenowałaś? — sparował.

— To tu to tam, wiesz, jak jest — powiedziała, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Yuuri jedynie przewrócił oczyma. Spojrzał na stolik, na którym leżały talerze.

— Myśleliśmy, że przyjedziesz jutro. Zaskoczyłeś nas tym telefonem — powiedziała mama. Minako w tym czasie pomogła jej przynieść z kuchni kolację.

— Nic mnie nie trzymało i stęskniłem się za wami — wytłumaczył czarnowłosy.

— Aww... Jesteś uroczy braciszku — ścisnęła go siostra.

Miło spędzili ten wieczór. Minako podczas spożywania posiłku nie spuszczała z niego oczu i pilnowała każdego kęsa, który Yuuri zrobił. Zupełnie jakby miało to go powstrzymać przed jedzeniem. Był głodny, prawda? Miał prawo się najeść. Powrotem do dawnej formy mógł się zająć jutro, pojutrze... w środę...

Rozmawiali o jego choreografii, wynikach, jednak atmosfera całego zgromadzenia była ciepła i luźna mimo dość smutnych tematów. Po wspólnym ucztowaniu pożegnali się z nauczycielką baletu. Yuuri chciał pomóc mamie w zmywaniu po posiłku, jednak wyręczyła go Mari i kazała mu iść spać, ponieważ wyglądał jak cień samego siebie.

Było w tym sporo prawdy. Już wcześniej czuł się zmęczony, a po kolacji pogłębiło się to jeszcze bardziej, ale przede wszystkim postanowił jeszcze przywitać się z Vicchanem.

Mały ołtarzyk, który przygotowali jego rodzice spowodował pieczenie w kącikach oczu Yuuriego. Nie sądził, że aż tak bardzo zareaguje na całą tę sytuację. Mimo wszystko jego pudel był dla niego kimś ważnym. Po tym, jak się przywitał, postanowił pójść do pokoju. Widział jeszcze krzątającą się w kuchni mamę i cichy głos ojca, który rozmawiał o czymś z Mari.

Jego rzeczy leżały na korytarzu, tak jak je zostawił, gdy mama zaciągnęła go do salonu, więc wtaszczył je do swojego pokoju.

Otworzył drzwi i zalała go fala uczuć. Na początku bezpieczeństwo, bo znał w tym pomieszczeniu każdy kąt i zakamarek. Nic nie mogło go tu zaskoczyć. Nic się nie zmieniło. Mama podczas kolacji mówiła, że nic nie ruszała od jego wyjazdu, ale nie spodziewał się, że oprócz zmienionej pościeli zastanie wszystko takim, jakim było pięć lat wcześniej.

Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, wszędzie natykał się na plakaty przedstawiające jego idola: Victora Nikiforova. Jego blond włosy i charakterystyczny uśmieszek widoczne były na każdym metrze kwadratowym ścian.

— To było trochę psychiczne — powiedział sam do siebie, nieco zażenowany swoim dawnym zachowaniem. Podszedł do największego plakatu, jaki posiadał. Przedstawiał on Nikiforova jeszcze jako nastolatka w fazie swojego buntu. Długie włosy sprawiały, że wyglądał dość dziewczęco i z łatwością można go było uznać za przedstawiciela płci pięknej.

Yuuri przesunął dłonią wzdłuż plakatu. Coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. Głęboko westchnął i odczepił po kolei każdy z rogów od tapety.

Zrolował kawałek papieru i położył go na biurku.

— Jutro zdejmę resztę — postanowił w myślach. Wypakował część swoich rzeczy i powkładał je do szafy, odkładając parę ubrań do prania.

Machinalnie wykonywał wszystkie czynności. Po szybkim prysznicu, który wziął, by zmyć z siebie brudy podróży, przebrał się w piżamę i położył się do łóżka.

Mimo zmęczenia nie potrafił jednak zasnąć. Tak dawno nie spał w swoim łóżku, że stało się dla niego obce, mimo znanego zapachu i poczucia spokoju. Czuł się, jakby przestał tam pasować.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 _W stronę światła,_

 _Biegnij, póki sił starcza,_

 _Nie poddawaj się._

Następnego dnia wcale nie chciał wstawać. Było mu zbyt miękko i ciepło, by marnować energię na poruszenie jakimkolwiek kawałkiem ciała. Owinął się kołdrą w kokon i udawał, że wcale się nie obudził. Może znowu zaśnie?

Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Yuuri, żyjesz?

— Nie żyję — wymamrotał. Uchylił jedno oko i zobaczył, jak jego mama wchodzi do pokoju.

— Yuuri, wstawaj. Wiem, że chciałbyś odpocząć, ale lepiej tobie będzie, gdy zaczniesz coś robić. Znam ciebie. Im więcej masz czasu, tym bardziej myślisz o sprawach, które ciebie dołują.

— Już dobrze — jęknął pod nosem.

Pani Katsuki przyjrzała się uważnie synowi. Pogłaskała go po czole z czułością.

— Mamo, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata — zauważył.

— Ale będziesz dla mnie dzieckiem do mojej śmierci — powiedziała poważnym tonem. — Ale dość tego dobrego, na serio powinieneś wstać.

Yuuri ziewnął i przeciągnął się tak, że strzyknęło mu w łokciu.

— Daj mi trochę czasu, a zejdę na dół — obiecał.

Matka czarnowłosego pokiwała głową.

— Jasne.

Gdy kobieta wyszła z pokoju, młody łyżwiarz cały rozleniwiony wygrzebał nogi z kołdry. Po wykonaniu całej porannej toalety ubrał się i był gotowy zejść na śniadanie. Zauważył tylko swoją mamę, która jadła ryż z natto*. Jako jedyna w rodzinie lubiła ten przysmak.

— Jesteś już — zauważyła. Siedziała przy stoliczku, więc Yuuri dołączył do niej. Zobaczył miseczkę ryżu przygotowaną specjalnie dla niego i stojący obok półmisek z dodatkami do niego. W zależności kto miał, na co ochotę, dobierał według własnego gustu.

— Tata i Mari już wyszli? — spytał, chociaż i tak znał odpowiedź. Już, zanim wyjechał do Detroit, ta dwójka śpieszyła się do recepcji gorących źródeł, by zająć się nielicznymi klientami.

— Tak, może z pół godziny temu — odpowiedziała. Przez chwilę obydwoje milczeli. Yuuri rozejrzał się po salonie. Niewiele się zmieniło od jego wyjazdu. Pokój był tak samo przytulny i swojski.

— A tak w ogóle, to jak tam u was? Wczoraj to mnie o wszystko wypytywałaś.

Mama spojrzała na niego uważnie. Brązowe, krótkie włosy miała jak zwykle rozpuszczone, więc wydawała się młodsza, niż w rzeczywistości była. Nagle jakby słowa jej syna dodały jej paru lat, a na twarzy ukazało się zmęczenie. Dopiero w tej chwili Yuuri uzmysłowił sobie, że jego mama nie będzie wiecznie silna i zdrowa.

— Wiesz, jak jest — zaczęła. — Jest mało klientów poza sezonem, ale jakoś dajemy sobie radę. Tata daje — podkreśliła.

— Jakby co, to ja wam …

— Yuuri, może nie znam się na łyżwiarstwie zbyt dobrze, ale to źle, że nic z nim nie robisz. To ciebie uszczęśliwiało. Nie powinieneś znajdywać sobie nowego zajęcia, kiedy to ci starcza.

I tak było naprawdę. Dla Hiroko Katsuki najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie były jej dzieci. Może nie było jej stać na dużo rzeczy, ale zawsze starała się dać z siebie sto procent, jeżeli chodziło o coś, co brakowało jej pociechom.

Czarnowłosy zamilknął. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dokończyli posiłek i pomógł swojej rodzicielce zanieść naczynia do kuchni, po czym ją przytulił.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, mocno ściskając. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki mama nie wygoniła go z pomieszczenia, by zająć się czymś innym niż zamartwianiem.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju. Teraz gdy już wypoczął po przyjeździe, spojrzał na wszystko z nowej perspektywy. Puste miejsce na ścianie było nieco przygnębiające, podczas gdy cała reszta tapety była poobklejana różnymi zdjęciami i plakatami ukazującymi Nikiforova w różnych stadiach kariery. Zdecydowanie podszedł do łóżka. Stanął na nim i zaczął ściągać po kolei plakaty. Miał ich tak dużo, że zdejmowanie zdjęć z jednej ściany zajęło mu aż dwadzieścia minut, a wszędzie gdzie tylko spojrzał był tylko Victor, Victor, Victor.

Powtarzał swoje ruchy, nie myśląc nad tym, co robi. Chciał po prostu mieć to za sobą. Dopiero gdy zostały mu do oderwania dwa arkusze, zawahał się. Były pierwszymi, które zdobył. Na dobrą sprawę nie pamiętał już nawet, ile miał wtedy lat. Zupełnie jakby jego życie dzieliło się na dwa etapy. Przed Victorem i Po Victorze.

Z bólem serca Yuuri odkleił obydwa i odłożył na biurko, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych plakatów, które już wylądowały w worku na śmieci. Musiał coś sobie zostawić na pamiątkę, bo nawet paląc za sobą mosty, zostawia się linę. Położył się na chwilę na łóżku.

Pokój wydawał się teraz większy, ale również pusty, bardziej obcy. Czarnowłosy westchnął głośno, a dźwięk ten rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Okularnik patrzył na sufit. Oczyma wyobraźni widział siebie na lodzie sprzed kilku lat, kiedy jeszcze nie zajmował się łyżwiarstwem zawodowo. Dziecięce podchody do czegoś, co koniec końców stało się sensem jego życia. Strasznie tęsknił za tymczasem, gdy porażka nie oznaczała tak gigantycznego bólu.

Postarał się, aby cały bałagan zniknął, który spowodował, o ironio sprzątając. Gdy skończył swoją pracę, postanowił zejść na dół do źródeł. Rodzice byli jednak już zajęci. Parę osób jadło jakieś dania, których Yuuri nie rozpoznawał, podejrzewał, że były to nowe dania z karty. Tuż przed telewizorem rozpoznał postać jego byłej nauczycielki. Minako siedziała przy stoliku i piła sake z wysokiej szklanki. Butelka stała tuż obok niej, a ona sama nieco już szklistymi oczyma pożerała wzorkiem łyżwiarzy, którzy występowali na Mistrzostwach Świata.

Coś ścisnęło Katsukiego w żołądku. Gdyby Victor żył, na pewno wziąłby w nich udział, tańcząc swój najnowszy układ. Z pewnością by wygrał — pomyślał Yuuri. Przyjrzał się uczestnikom biorącym udział w zawodach. Rozpoznawał niektórych z nich. Chrisa Giacomettiego i Jeana – Jacquesa Leroya znał z serii zawodów Grand Prix, w których brał udział.

Porażony pewno myślą złapał w locie kurtkę wraz z torbą. Nie musiał nikomu mówić, gdzie idzie. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie jego matki, by ta wiedziała, że idzie na lodowisko.

W końcu tak dawno na nim nie był i tak strasznie mu go brakowało.

Kiedy z daleka rozpoznał lodowisko, na którym spędzał większość swojego czasu jako dziecko, zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Przyśpieszył kroku, by szybciej się znaleźć we wnętrzu.

Kiedy tylko uchylił drzwi, zdumiała go cisza, panująca w środku. Zapamiętał to miejsce zupełnie inaczej. Pełne śmiechu, jęku bólu podczas pierwszego, jak i kolejnego upadku. Tym razem jednak tego wszystkiego zabrakło. Przeszedł parę kroków, gdy usłyszał głos kobiety stojącej za kontuarem. Była odwrócona do niego plecami, ale wyraźnie usłyszał jej głos.

— Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj …

— Yuuko? — zapytał Katsuki.

Szatynka raptownie się odwróciła i oczy rozszerzyły jej się, gdy zobaczyła, kto przed nią stoi.

— Yuuri! — krzyknęła. Przebiegła przez kontuar, by wyściskać starego przyjaciela. Chłopak lekko zdezorientowany odwzajemnił uścisk. Pamiętał Yuuko właśnie z lodowiska. Obydwoje razem z ich przyjacielem Takeshim jeździli razem na lodzie. Pamiętał nawet, że to ona powiedziała mu o Victorze Nikiforovie, jak razem śledzili jego dokonania i kopiowali układy. Tak, to były dobre czasy.

— Prawie ciebie nie poznałam — powiedziała, odrywając się od niego. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. — I mów do mnie Yu-chan! — poprawiła go.

Yuuri nieco zażenowany jej zachowaniem, spąsowiał.

— Tak, wiem. Przytyło mi się.

— Nie to — roześmiała się. — Wydoroślałeś.

— A ty ... Ty nadal wyglądasz tak samo — przyznał czarnowłosy i miał rację. Yuuko była niższa od niego, miała te same brązowe, wieczne błyszczące z podekscytowania oczy i uśmiech, który potrafił poprawić każdemu humor.

— Dzięki. Nie wiedziałam, że wracasz do Hasetsu.

— Tak wyszło. Stęskniłem się za rodzicami i za domem. Nie wiedziałem, że teraz to ty się zajmujesz lodowiskiem. Od kiedy?

Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ze sobą rozmawiali, ale nadal po tylu latach potrafiła odgadnąć, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie skomentowała również szybkiej zmiany tematu.

— Od niedawna razem z Takeshim.

— Witaj Yuuri. — Usłyszał niski baryton za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wysokiego, napakowanego faceta, który podszedł do Yuuko i objął ją w talii. Było w nim coś znajomego jednak nieuchwytnego.

— Nishigori?

— We własnej osobie.

Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Nigdy nie sądził, aby ta para mogła być ze sobą razem. Obydwoje znacznie się od siebie różnili. Yuuko była bardziej żywiołowa, a Takeshi opanowany i ironiczny, podczas gdy dziewczyna była duszą, nie człowiekiem.

Widać los lubił płatać figle.

— Nie poznałem ciebie — przyznał okularnik. — Kurczę, zdecydowanie pięć lat to zbyt długi czasu.

— Trzeba to jakoś nadrobić — powiedział Nishigori.

— Przyszedłeś pojeździć, tak? Dla ciebie zawsze będą tu drzwi otwarte — wtrąciła Yuuko.

Katsuki zarumienił się. To był taki miły gest, powiedzieć mu, że będzie zawsze mile widziany.

— Dziękuję. A gdzie trojaczki? — spytał, pamiętając trzy małe dziewczynki sprzed jego wyjazdu z Hasetsu. Były jeszcze malutkie, a teraz miały już sześć lat.

— Są gdzieś tutaj. Pewnie oglądają filmiki z mistrzostw. To ich ulubione zajęcie — uśmiechnęła się Yuuko. — Idź śmiało, najwyżej się gdzieś na nie natkniesz. Przygotuj się na masę pytań, są twoimi fankami.

Okularnik doskonale znał rozkład wszystkich pomieszczeń. Jako małe dziecko często bawił się po budynku, nie tylko jeżdżąc po samym lodzie.

Zanim wszedł na lód, włożył łyżwy i upewnił się, że ciasno je zawiązał. Może i zdecydował, że nie będzie już profesjonalnie jeździł, ale nie chciał się nabawić kontuzji.

Pierwsze chwile na lodzie zawsze były trudne, nawet dla zawodowca. Utrzymanie równowagi na śliskiej powierzchni, przyzwyczajenie się do niej na nowo było czymś magicznym. Wkraczałeś do nowego świata, mniej przyziemnego.

Yuuri sunął po lodzie, jakby unosił się w powietrzu. Jego nogi bezwiednie powtarzały standardowe ruchy, których się uczył. Wirował, pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie wiedząc, kiedy przeszedł na coś, co doskonale znał.

Tysiąc razy oglądał nagrania z zawodów, do których starszy od niego Rosjanin tańczył do Stay Close To Me. Każdy ruch znał na pamięć, że jego ciało działało instynktownie.

Każdy krok był wyzwaniem, które potrafił rzucić tylko Nikiforov.

Czarnowłosy stanął tyłem na lodzie. Prawą łyżwę wbił w podłoże i wybił się w powietrze, okręcając się cztery razy, zgrabnie lądując na zewnętrznej krawędzi, uginając lekko nogę w kolanie.

Gdyby on żył, właśnie teraz, w tej chwili wykonywałby ten układ na Mistrzostwach — pomyślał Yuuri. Cały układ miał tylko cztery poczwórne skoki, większość w drugiej połowie. Wszystkie były na wysokim poziomie, jednak kopiowanie ich sprawiało, że stawały się łatwiejsze.

Wykonał sekwencję kroków, płynnie przechodząc do poczwórnego flipa, tak charakterystycznego dla Victora, tym razem po wewnętrznej krawędzi płozy. Ślizgał się po lodzie, by przystąpić do następnego elementu choreografii – piruetów.

Najpierw waga. Skup się — pomyślał Katsuki. Zastanawiał się, o kim myślał Rosjanin, gdy wykonywał ten układ. Kogo chciał mieć tak blisko siebie?

Odrzucił ręce w bok i wygiął lewą nogę do tyłu, kierując prawą dłoń powoli do przodu, jakby chciał kogoś uchwycić. Powstrzymać przed odejściem. Następna sekwencja ruchów była jedynie preludium do wyskoku i prowadzącego do niego piruetu siadanego. Uniósł ręce w górę, powoli jadąc w lewą stronę. Odwrócił się tyłem na wewnętrzną krawędź lewej nogi i zamachnął prawą, jego ciało rozpędziło się. Dla kogoś, kto by go oglądał, stałby się rozmazaną plamą wykonującą poczwórnego Salchowa.

Skupił się na gestykulacji rękoma. Wszystkie emocje skupiły się właśnie w tych częściach ciała. Cały żal, tęsknotę i smutek przelał właśnie w ten układ. Czy potrafił wreszcie znaleźć sposób na poradzenie sobie z całym tym bałaganem, jaki spadł mu na głowę?

Łyżwiarstwo było tym, co kochał, ale sprawiło mu tyle bólu. Czy to możliwe, że to, co kochamy najbardziej, potrafi zranić najmocniej? Ponownie wybił się na prawej nodze, by wykonać potrójnego lutza, a zaraz po nim potrójnego flipa.

Tańczył, aż zachciało mu się płakać. Płakać z bezsilności i straty, kogoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie miał okazji dobrze poznać, a zawsze tego pragnął.

Na sam koniec została mu tylko kombinacja poczwórnego i potrójnego toe loopa. Obraz wirował mu przed oczyma, więc zamknął je, wyobrażając sobie, że jest gdzieś indziej. W miejscu, gdzie wszystko było takie, jak należy, gdzie nikt nie umierał, kraina skuta lodem. Jego Arkadia, jego raj.

Zwieńczeniem tego wszystkiego była kombinacja piruetów. Coś, co było najpiękniejsze, najtrudniejsze i najbardziej liczone w punktacji, oprócz samych skoków.

Zgiął się do piruetu siadanego, a potem przeszedł w stany.

Zimne kropelki potu spłynęły w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W płucach mu paliło tak, że wziął krótki, raptowny wdech. Klatka piersiowa ledwo się uniosła. Ruchy stały się bardziej dynamiczne. Koniec zwykle taki bywał. Zbyt szybki, by go zapamiętać. Zbyt gwałtowny, by cokolwiek poczuć.

Wyskoczył po raz ostatni w powietrze, a ostrza łyżw uderzyły o siebie z głośnym zgrzytem. Po wylądowaniu obie nogi wbił w ziemię.

Koniec — pomyślał Yuuri. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony, jednak ponad tym wyraźnie rysowało się zadowolenie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Yuuri! — krzyknęła Yuuko. Wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał zaskoczenie i podekscytowanie. — Myślałam, że już nie będziesz jeździł!

— Też tak myślałem — przyznał się chłopak, zażenowany nieco tym, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

— Tak się cieszę. Wyszło ci idealnie.

Chłopak podjechał do niej i oparł się o barierkę.

— Dzięki.

— W pewnym momencie wyglądałeś tak blado, że się bałam, że zemdlejesz — powiedziała Nishigori zatroskanym tonem.

— Nie powinnaś się tak zamartwiać.

— Dokładnie mamo — nagle tuż obok Yuuko pojawiły się trzy małe dziewczynki. Wyskoczyły znienacka tak, że Katsuki lekko się przestraszył. — Yuuri!

Młoda matka spojrzała na swoje córki z widoczną naganą. Poczochrała każdej z nich czuprynę i wskazując każdą po kolei, przedstawiła je łyżwiarzowi.

— Axel, Loop i Lutz. Dokładnie w tej kolejności — zaznaczyła. — Te małe ciągle próbują się zamieniać, ale nigdy im to nie wychodzi. Jak już mówiłam to twoje fanki.

Dziewczynki były bardzo podobne do swojego ojca. Jedyne co miały wspólnego z ich matką to kolor włosów. Ładny, brązowy podkreślał duże oczy odziedziczone po tacie.

— Oglądałyśmy twój występ, wróciłeś do jazdy? — spytała Lutz. W dłoniach trzymała mały notes i zatknięty za okładkę długopis.

— Nadal nie masz dziewczyny? — dopytała się Axel. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry trzymała w ręce jakiś ustrojstwo, którego Yuuri nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Bo Yu – chan nie kupiła by smartfona sześciolatce, prawda? — pomyślał czarnowłosy.

Zaśmiał się jedynie, gdy usłyszał pytanie dziewczynki.

Trzecia stojąca w środku wypaliła tylko jedno zdanie, które zażenowało Katsukiego.

— Przytyłeś.

Policzki Yuuriego zaróżowiły się w zdradziecki sposób.

Dlaczego dzieci są takie szczere? — pomyślał.

— Dziewczynki... — zaczęła Yuuko.

— Daj spokój, to prawda — przyznał łyżwiarz. — Przydałoby się zrzucić parę kilo, ale ta potrawka mamy...

— Zbyt dobra, żeby z niej zrezygnować — potwierdziła z uśmiechem Yuuko. Dziewczynki zaczęły się kotłować wokół jej nóg, a następnie wybiegły z lodowiska w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

— One tak zawsze? — spytał Katsuki. Wszedł na beton i zdjął powoli łyżwy. Nieco zmęczony poruszył palcami u stóp, by pozbyć się niemiłego odczucia odrętwienia, które pojawiało się po zbyt długiej jeździe.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy mają coś ważnego... Nie wiem, o co im chodzi tym razem — wzruszyła ramionami. — Są jak żywe srebro.

— Ty też taka byłaś — zauważył chłopak. Założył na nowo swoje zwykłe buty, dokładnie je sznurując. — Wszędzie było cię pełno.

— Ma rację — potwierdził Takeshi, który stanął w drzwiach prowadzących na lodowisko. Podszedł do żony i ścisnął ją w bok, zmuszając ją do uśmiechu.

— I dobrze. Nie mogą być zgryźliwe w tym wieku, jak ty — sparowała.

— Ja? Zgryźliwy? Mylisz to z moim uroczym cynizmem, jak go nazwałaś w czasie nocy... — zaczął Nishigori, jednak przerwała mu brunetka, kładąc rękę na ustach.

— Cicho!

Yuuri patrzył na to wszystko z uśmiechem, błąkającym się po ustach. Miło było patrzeć na cudze szczęście, jednak nadal chciał sam być obiektem czyichś uczuć. To nie było nic dziwnego. Każdy chce być kochany. Westchnął cicho na samą myśl o tym. Może nie będzie mu to dane i zostanie psiarzem. To nie byłoby w końcu takie złe życie — pomyślał. Kochał te stworzenia ponad życie.

— Może ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał — powiedział w stronę małżeństwa, które cicho ze sobą rozmawiało.

— Nie, skądże — zaprotestowała kobieta. — Zostań, musimy wiele rzeczy obgadać.

— Zgadzam się. W dodatku mam butelkę dobrego sake — zaproponował Takeshi.

Katsuki zaśmiał się lekko, ale odmówił.

— Ja i alkohol to zła mieszanka. Robię się taki sam jak mój tata, a wiecie, co wyrabia — powiedział, myśląc o dzikich wybrykach starego Katsukiego. — W dodatku przecież mamy czas. Raczej nigdzie się już nie wybieram.

Takeshi pokręcił głową w wyrazie politowania.

— Nie mów hop, zanim skoczysz — powiedział poważnym tonem.

Yuuri jedynie przewrócił oczyma, słysząc te słowa.

— Nie przekonacie mnie. Podjąłem decyzję. Jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie stąd wyganiacie — zażartował.

— Wiesz, że to nie prawda. I nie drocz się ze mną — ostrzegła Yu – chan — tylko on może to robić. — Wskazała na swojego męża.

— Okej, okej — czarnowłosy uniósł dłonie w geście poddania. Wstał i uśmiechnął się szczerze. Założył okulary, które położył wcześniej na ławce. — Spotkamy się jutro. Dzisiaj już za dużo zrobiłem.

Yuuko zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło. Nie musiał tego mówić na głos, by wiedziała, że stara się uporządkować cały bałagan, który wyniknął z łyżwiarstwa.

— Nie martw się — powiedziała.

Katsuki pożegnał się z rodziną Nishigori, każąc pozdrowić trojaczki, gdy się znowu pojawią.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, relacja z mistrzostw właśnie się zakończyła. Zdążył jedynie zobaczyć, kto zajął jakie miejsce na podium i zaraz potem zaczęły się wiadomości z kraju. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że to Giacometti zdobył złoto, a zaraz po nim Otabek Altin uplasował się na drugim miejscu, tylko trochę wyprzedzając słynnego JJ-a. To była silna trójka, jednakże wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdyby najlepszy łyżwiarz Rosji nadal żył, to on stanąłby na samym szczycie podium.

— Yuuri, chcesz coś zjeść? — spytała go mama. Ten przytaknął, zdjął kurtkę i odłożył torbę z łyżwami. Usiadł tuż przy rodzicielce, patrząc, jak krząta się po kuchni. Z chęcią by jej pomógł, ale wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby to chociażby zaproponował. Byłoby po prostu źle.

Królestwem Hiroko była kuchnia i nikt oprócz niej nie mógł rościć do niej żadnych praw.

— Jak było? — usłyszał pytanie, które zadała jego matka.

— Jak zwykle — odpowiedział, mimo że nie była to całkowita prawda. Czuł się znużony i zmęczony. Może niepotrzebnie tak szybko chciał znowu jeździć. Nawet nie odpoczął, tylko cały czas coś robił. Zupełnie jakby obudziła się w nim jakaś ciągła chęć do robienia czegokolwiek, byleby nie spocząć w jednym miejscu. Mimo całej energii i tak czuł się zmęczony. Ale może nawet to i dobrze. Zmęczeni ludzie nie śnili, tylko spali. Marzenia nocne pozostawały poza ich zasięgiem.

— Spotkałeś Nishigorich?

— Tak, zaproponowali, by jutro spędzić razem czas i obgadać wszystkie tematy — czarnowłosy opowiedział pokrótce, o rozmowie z dawnymi przyjaciółmi i uzmysłowił sobie, że naprawdę musi się z nimi spotkać.

— Proszę — kobieta postawiła przed nim gorący katsudon.** Yuuriemu zaburczało w brzuchu. Zrobił się okropnie głodny po jeździe.

— Dziękuję — powiedział. Z zapałem zabrał się do jedzenia. W ciszy zjadł wszystko, co do ostatniego ziarnka ryżu i jeszcze raz podziękował.

Pani Katsuki pozmywała naczynia, sprzątnęła powierzchownie blaty w kuchni i usiadła naprzeciwko syna.

— Mam wyrzucić te wszystkie worki? — spytała. Chłopak przypomniał sobie, że tylko poupychał plakaty w worki do śmieci i postawił je w kącie pokoju. Milczał. Przecież nie zdejmował ich bez powodu, ale teraz gdy miał zdecydować się już ostatecznie, ogarnęły go wątpliwości.

— Na razie zostaw, dobrze? Sam to zrobię — obiecał. Przesuwał pacem po wzorze wyszytym na makatce. Przywiózł ją z jednej ze swoich pierwszych zawodów, które odbywały się w Europie. Duże płatki śniegu wyszyte bladoniebieską nitką, pięknie kontrastowały ze śnieżną bielą materiału. Ozdoba ta wyglądała dość dziwnie w tradycyjnym japońskim mieszkaniu, jednak mama uporczywie obstawała przy tym, aby leżała na wierzchu. Yuuri pamiętał, że kiedyś spytał się, po co to robi, a ta odpowiedziała, że dla niej świadczy ona o tym, że jej syn nie boi się dążyć do swojego wymarzonego celu – wygranej.

— Powinnaś to schować — powiedział i wstał od stolika. Nie odwracając się, udał się w kierunku swojego pokoju.

— Ale Yuuri... — głos pani Katsuki załamał się przy ostatniej sylabie jego imienia.

— Przepraszam — szepnął chłopak.

Gdy dotarł do swojej sypialni, zamknął za sobą drzwi, by nie wpuścić chłodu z korytarza. Tamtego dnia niemiłosiernie ciągnęło po nogach, więc nie rozstawał się ze swoimi kapciami mimo, że wolał chodzić w samych skarpetkach, kiedy tylko mógł. Włączył swój komputer i zalogował się na swoje ulubione strony społecznościowe, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje u jego znajomych, jak i na samym świecie.

Przeczytał komentarze z mistrzostw, obejrzał zdjęcia i polubił parę z nich, na których widział znajomą twarz. Niedługo potem oczy zaczęły go szczypać i postanowił wcześniej iść spać. Wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w swoją piżamę.

Okrył się szczelnie kołdrą i ułożył się na tyle wygodnie, by spokojnie odpłynąć w krainę snu. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie, ale przez długi czas nie potrafił zasnąć. Dopiero później, gdy myśli się uspokoiły, nie zorientował się, kiedy zanurzył się w sennych marzeniach.

Nie różniły się zbytnio od rzeczywistości. Od dawna śniło mu się, że jeździ na lodzie, a potem unosi się wysoko, ponad wszystkich. To były piękne sny, tak bardzo, że czasami czuł się winny, gdy się budził. Wieczny sen byłby dobrym rozwiązaniem — stwierdził kiedyś, gdy był młodszy i nie chciało mu się wstawać do szkoły. Teraz dorósł i czasami wracał do tych słów z pewną melancholią i pobłażaniem, wobec pewnego rodzaju uroczemu aspektowi dzieciństwa.

Spał tak niewzruszenie do rana, ponieważ wbrew pozorom ciężko było go obudzić, ale w pewnym momencie zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno i poczuł to nawet w sennym marazmie. Przewrócił się jedynie na drugi bok i jeszcze szczelniej się opatulił.

Kiedy obudził się rano, poczuł się okropnie rozleniwiony. Nie otworzył od razu oczu, poleżał jeszcze przez chwilę, nabierając siły, by wstać. Pomyślał jeszcze o swoich planach na ten dzień i powoli otworzył oczy.

Było jasno, ale jeszcze nie aż tak, by zacząć się zastanawiać, czy nie jest za późno. Uniósł się na posłaniu i serce zamarło mu w klatce piersiowej. Wszystko dookoła zamarło.

Widział przed sobą Victora Nikiforova.

Może i nie żywego, ale do cholery jasnej, jakim cudem jego plakat znowu wisiał na ścianie?

*sfermentowana soja

**ryż, kotlet wieprzowy i jajecznica z warzywami


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 _Tańczący w obłokach_

 _Uciekający_

 _Z ponurego świata_

Wziął głęboki oddech, by uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Przyglądał się plakatowi z pewnym niepokojem. Kto niby miał go wieszać? On sam nie lunatykował, a do jego pokoju nikt ot tak sobie w nocy nie przychodził.

Wstał na lekko drżących nogach i podszedł do ściany. Plakat przyklejony był zwykłą taśmą, tak samo, jak poprzednio. Był pierwszym, który zdjął zaraz po przyjeździe do Hasetsu. Yuuri delikatnie pociągnął za rogi papieru, by go nie podrzeć. Złożył go na pół i włożył ponownie do szuflady. Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Może Mari chciała mi zrobić dowcip? Jeżeli to była ona, to słabo jej to wyszło — pomyślał czarnowłosy. Rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak wtedy, gdy zasypiał.

Poszedł do łazienki, aby się odświeżyć i przebrał się. W trakcie śniadania usiłował się podpytać swoją siostrę o to, czy złożyła mu nocną wizytę, jednak ta zaprzeczyła.

— Nie uważasz, że jestem na takie rzeczy ciut za stara? — spytała, śmiejąc się z brata.

— No wiesz, wszystko jest możliwe — odparował Yuuri.

— A może sam to zrobiłeś? — powiedziała pani Katsuki, podając im miski z posiłkiem.

— Przecież nigdy nie lunatykowałem — zaoponował. — Nikt u nas w rodzinie tego nie robi, chyba że czegoś nie mówisz mamo.

— Yuuri — starsza kobieta westchnęła. — Ja wiem, że do tej pory masz do mnie pretensje o to, że tak późno powiedziałam, jak...

— Stop! — krzyknął Yuuri. Policzki pokryła mu zdradliwa czerwień. — Nie musisz tego wypominać. Nie mam pretensji, no przynajmniej nie teraz.

— Czy macie na myśli... — zaczęła Mari, ale została zgromiona wzrokiem przez brata. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie złośliwie. — Słodki braciszek tak późno uświadomiony i wszystko jasne.

— Lepiej jedz ten ryż — powiedział łyżwiarz, zażenowany całą rozmową. Przecież mama niepotrzebnie nawiązała do jego dzieciństwa. — Żartowałem tylko.

— Ja też, synku, ja też — powiedziała.

W takich chwilach Yuuri widział podobieństwo między Mari, a ich mamą. Im bardziej zależało im na kimś, tym bardziej potrafiły być dokuczliwe. Chłopak wiedział, że robiły to tylko, aby pokazać, że interesują się życiem swoimi bliskimi. Było to na swój sposób denerwujące i nieco niezręczne, ale mimo wszystko doceniał to, co robiły.

— Co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić — usłyszał głos Mari. Ta skończyła jeść w ekspresowym tempie i sięgnęła dłonią ku paczce papierosów, która leżała na podłodze tuż obok niej. Już prawie wyciągnęła jednego z nich, ale powstrzymało ją palące spojrzenie Hiroko.

— Nie przy stole — upomniała. — Jak chcesz, to wyjdź stąd.

— Okej — wymamrotała dziewczyna. Ze zrezygnowaniem odpuściła sobie porannego dymka, wiedząc, że nie wygra z rodzicielką. — To jak, Yuuri?

— Poćwiczę — odparł niezbyt przekonany własnymi słowami. Tak naprawdę nie miał żadnych planów. Myślał nad propozycją rodziny Nishigori i chętnie by się z nimi spotkał, ale nie chciał się jeszcze rzucać na głębokie wody towarzyskie. Był typem domatora. Lubił ciepło rodzinne i tylko ze względu na pracę opuszczał domowe pielesze. — A potem się zobaczy.

— Powinieneś odpocząć — przypomniała mu mama. — Mówiłam to wczoraj i mówię dzisiaj.

— No dobrze — zgodził się chłopak. Pokręcił się w miejscu nieco niecierpliwie. Nie lubił być pod ostrzałem pytań. To mu przypominało te nieliczne chwile, kiedy musiał być przed kamerą. To były stresujące momenty. Nigdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i często martwił się tym, że się wygłupił. Dlatego ważył słowa, zupełnie jakby każde mogło spowodować jakiś niepotrzebny bałagan, nie mówiąc już o świadomości, że słucha go niezliczona ilość osób na świecie. Co innego było z jazdą. Wtedy zapominał o reszcie świata. Niestety świadomość wracała zaraz po występie.

Kiedy zjadł, pomógł posprzątać, a potem wrócił do pokoju. Przez cały posiłek po głowie krążyło mu jedno główne pytanie: Czy to on sam powiesił plakat?

No cóż, to było możliwe, jednak w to wątpił. W ogóle nie pamiętał nic z nocy. Nawet tego, co mu się śniło. Tylko jedna wielka pustka. Jedyne co mgliście sobie przypominał, to nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu.

Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi do pokoju, od razu zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Łóżko, które zasłał, było rozwalone, szuflady biurka otworzone, a plakat, który schował, znowu wisiał na ścianie. Stanął w drzwiach, bojąc się zrobić krok do przodu. Tylko durne nastolatki wchodziły w takich momentach do pomieszczeń. Yuuri naoglądał się w życiu wystarczająco dużo horrorów, by nie popełniać błędów postaci filmowych.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, łudząc się, że gdy otworzy je ponownie, wszystko będzie takie, jak być powinno. Tak się jednak nie stało.

Z lekkim niepokojem zrobił krok w przód. Drzwi za nim się nie zamknęły, co wziął za dobry znak. Podszedł do drewnianego mebla i przesunął szuflady do samego końca, aż usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Obrócił się dookoła. Nigdzie nikogo nie zobaczył. Na dole był z mamą i Mari, a tata już znajdował się w Yuutopii, więc kompletnie nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć tego, co zaszło w jego pokoju. Dreszcz przeszedł jego ciało.

— Nie — szepnął do siebie stanowczo. Przecież nie zamierzał panikować. Zawsze można znaleźć racjonalne wyjaśnienie nawet w świetle niecodziennych wydarzeń. Przecież na dobrą sprawę ktokolwiek mógłby wejść do domu, prawda? Tylko po co ktoś miałby wywieszać wszystkie te rzeczy.

— Świrujesz — stwierdził stanowczo. Jeszcze raz ściągnął każdy plakat, nieco gwałtowniej niż poprzedniego dnia. Był nieco zdenerwowany całą sytuacją, ale i również przestraszony. Głowił się i troił nad tym, co się stało, lecz nie potrafił niczego wymyślić, a raczej czegokolwiek, co by go jeszcze bardziej nie nakręciło. Włożył makulaturę do worka i mocno go zawiązał, chowając głęboko do szafy.

Poszedł do łazienki umyć ręce z kurzu. Światło żarówki odbijało się od kafelek i lustra wiszącego nad umywalką. Szum wody płynącej z kranu działał na niego kojąco. Mydło ślizgało się w jego dłoniach, zostawiając po sobie charakterystyczny zapach. Ciepła woda parowała i skraplała się na lustrze. Yuuri widział tylko niewyraźne kontury swojej twarzy. Rękawem bluzy przetarł powierzchnię, by się przejrzeć. Smugi pozostałe na lustrze sprawiły, że było gorzej niż przed tym, co zrobił. Leżącą na pralce suchą ściereczką przetarł dobrze szkło, starając się nie zrobić większego bałaganu.

Gdy wreszcie był zadowolony z efektu, poprawił jeszcze ręczniki wiszące obok drzwi i skierował się z powrotem do pokoju. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, co zauważył z ulgą. Podskórnie jednak oczekiwał, że zastanie coś innego. Chciał sprawdzić, która jest godzina, ale zapomniał, że zegar w jego pokoju nie działa i powinien kupić nowe baterie.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gdzie położył swoją komórkę. Pamiętał jedynie, że poprzedniego dnia miał ją na pewno w kieszeni spodni, które miał na sobie. Na biurku go nie widział, więc pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy, to przeszukanie spodni, ponieważ musiał po prostu zapomnieć go wyciągnąć.

Gdy tylko znalazł komórkę, zauważył świecącą się diodę, która oznaczała, że ktoś przysłał do niego wiadomość. Nieco zdziwiony odblokował telefon i stuknął odpowiednią pozycję na ekranie.

Od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy trzy wykrzykniki na końcu wiadomości. Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarła do niego treść esemesa.

„Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, musisz to obejrzeć!"

Poniżej podświetlony był link, który odsyłał do jakiegoś filmiku na youtube. Nieco zaciekawiony całą tą sytuacją, kliknął na odnośnik. Zaczekał chwilę, aż strona się załaduje i zaraz potem powiększył okno filmu. Rozpoznał na nim siebie.

To było dziwne uczucie widzieć swoją osobę oczami kogoś innego. Było w tym coś niewłaściwego. Yuuri unikał oglądania swoich występów w internecie. Niektórzy łyżwiarze robili to, aby poprawić wszystkie pomyłki w czasie układu, ale nie on. Zawsze wiedział, co zrobił źle i nie czuł potrzeby jeszcze raz sobie tego dogłębniej uświadamiać.

Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Oglądając siebie, wcale nie wydawało mu się, że patrzy na swój występ. Zupełnie jakby stał się Nikiforovem. Widział swoje ciało, ale osoba, która tańczyła, to nie był on. Perfekcja, z jaką to zrobił, była dla niego obca. Mimo że wiedział, iż to była prawda, bo w końcu był świadomy swoich czynów z dnia poprzedniego, to był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, co zrobił. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że film ten, a raczej jego wykon cudzego układu, nigdy nie miał wyjść na światło dzienne. To było zbyt osobiste wydarzenie dla oczu tysięcy, a raczej milionów osób, które w każdej chwili mogło to obejrzeć.

Natychmiastowo wybrał numer do Takeshiego. Niemalże od razu usłyszał głos mężczyzny i głos Yuuko krzyczącej coś do kogoś w tle.

— Yuuri, ja nie wiem, jak to się stało — zaczął Nishigori.

— Może zacznij od początku — zasugerował spokojnie Katsuki. Usiadł na krześle, zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej. Włączył komputer, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo rozniosło się to w internecie.

— Dziewczynki musiały wczoraj widzieć, jak jeździłeś i widocznie to nagrały. Dorwały się na laptopa Yu i sam widzisz... — tłumaczył Takeshi. — Poczekaj chwilę.

Yuuri słyszał, jak ten mówi coś co żony, która z kolei łajała trojaczki za to, że korzystają z czegoś, na co nie mają pozwolenia.

— Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłyście, ale usuńcie to!

— Ale mamo... Ludziom się to podoba.

— Możecie być trochę ciszej...

— Ale tato!

Czarnowłosy jęknął z frustracji. To zdecydowanie źle zabrzmiało. Tak nie miało być. Zastanawiał się, czy się po prostu nie rozłączyć, ale silniejsze było dla niego, pozostanie miłym.

— Sam słyszysz. — Takeshi znowu pojawił się przy telefonie. — Powinieneś sprawdzić też wiadomości. Trąbią o tym wszędzie.

— Właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić.

Katsuki włączył tryb głośno mówiący i odłożył komórkę na bok. W przeglądarce wyszukał portal o wiadomościach ze świata łyżwiarskiego. Przez chwilę łudził się, że może jednak nikt nie zauważył tego filmiku i córki Yuuko się myliły, ale szybko został pozbawiony tej nadziei.

Już od razu, gdy weszło się na stronę, w oczy kuł gigantyczny napis:

 **Katsuki Yuuri – podnosi się z upadku. Czyżby jednak nie rezygnował?**

Kursorem najechał na tytuł, by przeczytać cały artykuł.

— To jakiś koszmar — powiedział.

— Yuuri, naprawdę mi przykro, że tak się stało — głos Nishigoriego był przytłumiony, ale słychać było, że bardzo się przejął całą sytuacją. — Dziewczynki zabierają się za usuwanie tego filmiku... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiły — powtórzył.

— Wiadomo w ogóle, kiedy go wstawiły? — spytał Yuuri. Z głośnika komórki dobiegły odgłosy cichej rozmowy, by po chwili znowu dało się słyszeć Takeshiego.

— Wczoraj po północy. Myśleliśmy, że śpią.

— Cholera — skomentował to ciemnowłosy.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.

— Takeshi, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A to na pewno nie jest wasza wina — stwierdził Yuuri.

— Tak, wiem.

— Serio, nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Nie będzie aż tak źle, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

— Okej. W sumie to ja powinienem cię pocieszać — zauważył Takeshi. — Ech, kończę. Muszę pomóc Yuuko z dziewczynkami, a ty zajmij się całą tą sprawą. Dopilnuję, aby dziewczyny usunęły to w trymiga.

— Naprawdę dzięki, doceniam. — Pożegnał się z rozmówcą i zabrał się za czytanie artykułu. Autor tekstu skupił się na krótkim opisaniu jego dotychczasowej kariery, czyli praktycznie całej gamy porażek. Yuuri przyjął to ze stoickim spokojem. W końcu była to prawda, a nie kłamstwo. W dalszej części dziennikarz napisał o filmiku, nagranym przez dziewczynki oraz wyraził nadzieję – przez co Katsuki aż zamrugał z niedowierzania – na jego powrót do łyżwiarstwa.

Ciemnowłosy poprawił okulary, wyżej naciągając je na nos. Komentarze osób pod artykułem również były stosunkowo miłe. Yuuri poczuł napływ ciepła do policzków. Było czymś niezwykle pocieszającym, wiedzieć, że gdzieś tam są ludzie, którzy naprawdę wierzą, iż mimo przeciwności może dalej próbować dać z siebie wszystko. Na samym końcu strony zamieszczony został dobrze znany mu filmik. Katsuki wiedział, że usunięcie go przez trojaczki nic już nie da. Najważniejsza strona w łyżwiarskim półświatku już zdołała się do niego dorwać, więc to niczego nie zmieni.

Na jego oficjalnej stronie zaroiło się od komentarzy i pytań o jego przyszłość. Postanowił jeszcze na nic nie odpisywać, przeczekując najgorsze godziny. Równie dobrze mógł odpowiedzieć za dwa dni. Z drugiej strony byłoby to jednak nieuprzejme, a Yuuri nie chciał być tak postrzegany przez nielicznych fanów. Nieco się wahając zatweetował posta, w którym wyjaśniał, że nic nie planuje, a sam filmik niedługo zniknie.

Z lekką ulgą wyłączył komputer. Nie był całkowicie zadowolony z tego, co się stało, ale patrząc na to z innej perspektywy, wszystko mogło się dobrze rozejść, bez większych przeszkód, jeżeli dobrze się to rozegra. Westchnął i odgłos ten rozniósł się po pokoju. Oparł się o ramę krzesła, aż te zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Czarnowłosy mimowolnie zaczął się na nim obracać dookoła swojej osi. Świat wokół niego zawirował i stał się jedną wielką, rozmytą plamą. Chciał odpocząć, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić.

Był tak przyzwyczajony do codziennych treningów, że trudnością okazało się bez nich obejść. Teraz miał dużo czasu na rzeczy, które normalnie były poza jego zasięgiem w sezonie łyżwiarskim. Mógł usiąść i poczytać książkę oraz poświęcić się przyjemnościom, na jakie nie miał normalnie możliwości. Oparł się o biurko i sięgnął po leżące na nim papiery.

Coś skrzypnęło tuż za nim. Panele w jego pokoju były wrażliwe na jakikolwiek nacisk i Yuuri był przyzwyczajony do tego, że za każdym razem jak przechodził przez pomieszczenie, podłoga drżała i wydawała podejrzane dźwięki.

Czarnowłosy obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, z której dobiegał odgłos. Panele naprężyły się pod wpływem niewidzialnego ciężaru, ocierając się o siebie. Dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Katsukiego. Włoski na rękach uniosły się, a gęsia skórka pokryła całe ciało. Zrobiło się minimalnie chłodniej, tak jak poprzedniej nocy — przypomniał sobie. Hałas ustał. Yuuri rozejrzał się uważnie, chociaż wiedział, że to było bezsensowne.

Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przeszedł po jego grobie. Na usta już cisnęło mu się pytanie: „Czy jest tu ktoś?", ale było ono tak przewidywalne i gdy Yuuri słyszał je na jakimkolwiek horrorze, to przewracał jedynie oczyma. Nie chciał być hipokrytą, jednakże musiał coś zrobić. Obserwował przez chwilę pokój, jednak pomijając skrzypienie i niższą temperaturę nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby to, co widział, tylko mu się przewidziało.

— To śmieszne — powiedział do siebie. Tak naprawdę jednak nie wierzył w swoje słowa. Jego mama wychowała go i Mari w duchu wierzeń w youkai. Może i wraz z tym że gdy dorastał świadomość tego wszystkiego, zacierała się, ale w głębi ducha zawsze pamiętał o ostrzeżeniach swojej rodzicielki. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl, że coś takiego mogłoby go prześladować. Wstał szybko z krzesła, potrącając je tak, że kręciło się dookoła swojej osi. Wziął jeszcze kurtkę i wybiegł z domu jak poparzony, nie zważając na krzyk pani Katsuki.

Sam nie wiedział, dokąd niosły go nogi. Chciał po prostu wydostać się z domu. Miał złe przeczucia. Nieco zdenerwowany skierował się do miasta. To było jedynie miejsce, gdzie mógł skorzystać z interentu, nie będąc w domu i nie wykorzystując transferu danych. Nie, żeby od razu wierzył w zjawiska paranormalne, ale warto było się upewnić. Szczególnie jeżeli wszystko było możliwe, a niektóre rzeczy nie śniły się nawet filozofom — pomyślał Yuuri, cytując Szekspira. Polubił jego dzieła podczas studiów w Detroit. Literatura angielska, a w szczególności brytyjska przypadła mu do gustu.

Wszedł do kafejki internetowej. Odzwyczaił się od japońskich kafejek, także widok tylu ludzi, nieco go odstręczył. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Większość z tych osób to ludzie bezdomni, którzy nie mają gdzie się podziać, a tam mają praktycznie wszystko pod nosem.

Nieco skrępowany taką ilością osób, które na niego spojrzeli, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Podszedł do kobiety, która wydzielała stanowiska.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się.

— Dzień dobry. Ile czasu potrzebuje pan na użycie komputera? — Bez zbędnych przynudzeń przeszła do formalności.

— Tylko na godzinę. — Yuuri wypłacił należytą kwotę i przeszedł do odpowiedniego stanowiska, które wskazała mu kobieta.

Z dala od wścibskich oczu Katsuki zalogował się i odpalił przeglądarkę. Nie wiedział czego właściwie szukać, więc wpisał po prostu hasło „duchy". Wyświetliła mu się masa odnośników, w większości do bezużytecznych stron. Było mnóstwo porad dotyczących przywoływania duchów, rozmowy z nimi, a wszelkie informacje o próbach pozbycia się ich były określane jako bezcelowe. Dopóki duch sam nie uznał, że nie musi już nękać żywych, mógł przez cały czas koczować w swoim półżyciu. Z tego, co czarnowłosy zdołał wyczytać, owszem istniały sposoby, aby utrzymać zjawy z daleka od siebie. Wystarczyło żelazo, sól, zbiór określonych ziół, bądź w zależności od wierzenia odpowiednie obrzędy duchowe.

Wszystko pięknie, ładnie, ale co ja powiem w domu — pomyślał Yuuri. — Przecież nie powiem, że myślę, że prześladuje mnie duch. Może to nawet nie jest duch. Może naprawdę lunatykuję, a w domu są korniki.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzania, nie wierząc, jak słabo przekonuje sam siebie.

Pootwierał w wielu kartach odnośniki do różnych stron. Niektóre były nieco przerażające, wręcz okultystyczne, a niektóre dość niepoważne. W gruncie rzeczy nie były to zweryfikowane informacje, a właśnie takich potrzebował. Nieco zrezygnowany całą sytuacją oparł twarz na dłoniach i zaczął się bezmyślnie gapić na monitor.

Może nie tędy droga — mówił do siebie w myślach. Wpisał hasło „jak rozpoznać ducha". Wyników wyszukiwania było jeszcze więcej niż poprzednio. Poszperał, szukając wiarygodniej strony, aż w końcu taką znalazł. Okazało się, że rozpoznanie czy nęka go jakaś uparta dusza, nie było takie trudne, jak się spodziewał. Niestety niska temperatura, dźwięki znikąd oraz poprzestawiane rzeczy potwierdzały jego teorię. Istniały również pomysły z rozsypaną mąką lub kredą oraz płomieniem świecy, który miałby się poruszać, gdyby wszystkie możliwe źródła powietrza byłyby zamknięte.

Postanowił wypróbować jeszcze te sposoby, z którymi nie miał styczności. Nic nie szkodziło się upewnić. Spisał również numer telefonu do specjalisty, który mieszkał dość niedaleko Hasetsu. Gdyby jego pomysły nie zadziałały, mógł zasięgnąć po cięższy kaliber.

Sędził jeszcze trochę czasu, szukając paru dodatkowych informacji. Cały czas odwracał się, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że ktoś przyłapie go na tym, co robił.

Po godzinie wylogował się i odszedł od komputera, upewniając się, że nie zapomniał niczego. Kiedy wyszedł z kafejki, postanowił iść do pobliskiego hipermarketu po rzeczy, które przydałyby mu się w całej tej sprawie związanej z duchem.

Przeszedł cały sklep w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich artykułów. Było coś relaksującego w powolnej wędrówce wokół półek z produktami i otoczeniu innych ludzi, którzy byli w pobliżu. Wziął sól, a w dziale dziecięcym kredę. Trochę dłużej szukał zwykłych, woskowych świec, ale i je znalazł. Była to dość dziwna mieszanka zakupów, więc kasjer, odbijając kod kreskowy, dziwnie się na niego patrzył. Yuuri siłą woli powstrzymywał się od zarumienienia. Lżejszy na duchu i na kieszeni opuścił sklep i stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, kiedy wróci do domu i zrobi to, co sobie zaplanował. Jeżeli dobrze to rozegram, to nikogo nie będzie w domu — zastanawiał się Katsuki. Z taką myślą ruszył w kierunku Yuutopii.

Droga w przeciwieństwie do tej, którą odbył w stronę miasta, nie dłużyła mu się. Przebiegła dość szybko, stanowczo za szybko, według czarnowłosego.

Wchodząc do środka, zobaczył, że rodzice i Mari zajmują się nielicznymi klientami. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienie, że nie jest tam z nimi. Z lekkim poczuciem, że robi coś niewłaściwego, poszedł do siebie. Odwdzięczę się jakoś — postanowił.

Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone. Łyżwiarz mentalnie przygotował się na to, co mógł zobaczyć. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić, lekko popchnął drzwi. Wszystko z pozoru wydawało się takie same jak wtedy, gdy wychodził. Podszedł jednak do biurka i pozbył się złudzeń. Jedna z kartek na nim leżąca była zapisana drobnym pismem. Rozpoznał w tym zwykłe romanji.

 **Uwierz**

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach chłopaka.

— Pokaż się i przestać się ze mną bawić! — wykrzyknął stanowczo. Okręcił się dookoła swojej osi. Zupełnie jakby na te słowa duch postanowił się uaktywnić jeszcze bardziej. Krzesło zaczęło się obracać, a szuflada wysuwać z biurka. Kartki w niej leżące po chwili zaczęły wypadać na podłogę. Jedna z nich na przekór pozostałym niesiona niby podmuchem wiatru śmignęła Yuuriego po twarzy.

— Auć — pomacał się po policzku. Ostry brzeg papieru skaleczył go. — Niby w co mam uwierzyć?

 **We mnie**

Pod wcześniejszą notką pojawiła się kolejna. Yuuri zmarszczył czoło i parsknął urywanym śmiechem.

— A ty niby Piotruś Pan? Klaśnij w dłonie i uwierz we wróżki?

 **To takie proste**

Yuuri zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

— Zwariuję. — Przeszedł wzdłuż cały pokój, by skupić się na tym, co się działo. Naprawdę prośba uwierzenia w coś takiego była... Sam nie wiedział, jaka była. Niby widział, co się działo, ale wiara, to coś zupełnie innego. Musiałby to jakoś zaakceptować, a nie uśmiechało mu się to. Jeszcze by go coś opętało. Pamiętał, jak poszedł z Pitchitem do kina na noc horrorów. Nie pamiętał już tytułu filmu, ale nie był aż tak straszny, jak początkowo sądził. Jednakże najbardziej przestraszyło go to, że film był nakręcony na faktach. Co innego bać się wyobraźni drugiego człowieka, a czegoś, co miało miejsce naprawdę.

Czarnowłosy poczuł powiew zimna za plecami. Wzdrygnął się i potarł o ramiona, mimo że miał na sobie koszulę i sweter.

— Kim jesteś? — rzucił w przestrzeń pytaniem. Duch jednak zupełnie jakby był głuchy na to pytanie. Jeżeli poprzednio reagował, to czemu teraz tak nie jest? — zastanawiał się Yuuri. Po chwili jednak otrzymał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Zatoczył się w stronę łóżka, zupełnie jakby został popchnięty przez niewidzialną siłę.

— To nic nie tłumaczy. Duch nimfomana? — parsknął urywanym śmiechem. Zadziwiające było to, że zawsze sypał kiepskimi żartami, kiedy był w sytuacjach stresowych. Podniósł jednak głowę i na wysokości swoich oczu zobaczył plakat, który zaczął całą tę sytuację.

Cholera — pomyślał. — To nie może być prawda.

Bo przecież jego idol nie mógł go nawiedzać po śmierci. To było coś ostatecznego, prawda? Był prawosławny. Oni tam mają niebo i piekło, czy coś w tym stylu — zastanawiał się Yuuri. Poczuł krew napływającą mu do policzków. To było zbyt niesamowite, niewyobrażalne i nie z tego świata. To zdecydowanie zbyt dużo „nie" w jeden dzień, ba! w ciągu całego życia.

I on miał w coś takiego uwierzyć? Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Po co w ogóle to robić? Przecież nadal mógł się pozbyć Nikiforova. Jego ducha. Z jego domu. Z jego pokoju.

— Nie, nie, nie — mówił do siebie. Bo przecież gdyby chciał się go pozbyć, musiałby uwierzyć, że tu jest. A to z kolei sprowadziłoby się do tego, że zrobiłby to, co chciał duch. Nie wiadomo, jakie miałoby to konsekwencje. Yuuri zdjął okulary z nosa, by potrzeć zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia oczy. Gdy po chwili znowu je założył i wyostrzył mu się wzrok, zauważył wgniecenie na kołdrze. Przesunął dłoń w tym kierunku i po chwili poczuł się tak, jakby włożył rękę do lodowatej dłoni. Odskoczył jak oparzony. Palce miał odrobinę zsiniałe, ale nie minęła nawet minuta, jak krążenie wróciło do normy. Katsuki przygryzł ze zdenerwowania wargę. Cisza zaległa w pokoju. Nawet nie słyszał bicia swojego serca, jakby i ono rozumiało, że nie może zakłócić spokoju.

— Jeżeli uwierzę, to nie będziesz mnie nawiedzał? — spytał z nadzieją. Spojrzał na kartki na biurku, wiedząc, że tylko tak może kontaktować się ze zmarłym. Przez chwilę przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien poszukać na eBay'u tabliczki Ouija, ale z tym postanowił jeszcze poczekać.

 **Zobaczysz**

— Czemu ja? — zadał sobie to pytanie, mrucząc do siebie. — No i jak mam uwierzyć?

Zamknął oczy, by się trochę uspokoić. Cisza dookoła niego wręcz dzwoniła w uszach. Wyciszył się, by skupić się na tym, co się działo. Wziął głęboki oddech. Więc po prostu uwierz — pomyślał Yuuri.

Wyobraził sobie Victora Nikiforova. Jego ciało w ruchu, wykonywujące jeden ze skomplikowanych układów, którymi się szczycił. Błysk jego oczu, które śmiały się z każdym skokiem i piruetem, światło odbijające się od jasnych włosów, które stawały się złote w odpowiednich warunkach. Uchwycił ten obraz i podstawił go do chwili obecnej. W swoim umyśle Victor był obok niego, czuł ciepło bijącego od niego ciała. Zapach tej limitowanej edycji perfum, których używał, a Yuuri w tajemnicy przed światem w wieku siedemnastu lat kupił jeden flakonik. Pociągnął nosem. Coś czuł, nieuchwytną nutę znajomej woni.

— Yuuri Katsuki — usłyszał szept przy swoim prawym uchu. Serce zamarło mu w piersi, by po chwili ruszyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął oczy, modląc się w duchu do wszystkich bóstw na tym świecie, o to by nie popełnił żadnego głupstwa. Westchnął cichuteńko, po czym otworzył oczy.

Miał je tak długo zamknięte, że światło słoneczne przez chwilę było zbyt mocne jak na jego oczy. Zamrugał parokrotnie, by się przyzwyczaić.

— Tutaj.

Obrócił się w stronę źródła głosu. Istota siedząca po jego prawej stronie była dość wyraźna. Miała normalne, ludzkie kształty i na pewno nie była przeźroczysta. Yuuri wyciągnął drżącą rękę w jej kierunku, jakby chcąc ją dotknąć. Dłoń zawisła parę centymetrów nad ramieniem Victora Nikiforowa, który patrzył na niego smutnymi, niebieskimi oczyma z plamkami zieleni wokół źrenicy.

— Nie uda ci się.

Palce przeniknęły niematerialne ciało.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 _Niewidzialne łzy,_

 _Torują sobie drogę,_

 _Na dnie naszych dusz._

— Czy mógłbyś się na mnie nie patrzeć — mruknął Yuuri. Głowę miał wetkniętą pod poduszkę, by stłumić odgłosy otoczenia. Bardzo irytującego otoczenia, co warto podkreślić.

— Mógłbym. — Odpowiedź nadeszła z bardzo bliskiej odległości. Yuuri mógłby przysiąc, że osoba, która to mówiła, siedziała na jego łóżku, ale przeczyło temu to, że nie czuł żadnego nacisku.

— Daj mi się wyspać. Porozmawiamy o reszcie jutro — wyjęczał czarnowłosy. Włosy miał zmierzwione od przewracania. — I idź sobie. Rób to, co robią przyzwoite duchy w Japonii. Idź straszyć na ulicy albo w toaletach publicznych.

— Nie jestem miejscowy.

— Marna riposta — Katsuki ziewnął. Nie chciał toczyć całej tej rozmowy. Marzył o śnie, który mógłby pomóc mu zrozumieć pewne rzeczy, których świadkiem był przez ostatnią dobę.

A była ona wyjątkowo burzliwa.

Od kiedy zobaczył ducha Nikiforova, ten zaczął się zachowywać jak nastolatek. Zaczął się żalić na to, jak długo czekał, aż ktoś go zobaczy i wysłucha. Był nieznośny. W tamtej chwili Yuuri zastanawiał się, czy to spowodowane było śmiercią, czy jego idol był taki za życia. Nigdy nie miał okazji się o tym przekonać, kiedy serce tamtego jeszcze biło.

Potem Victor zaczął uśmiechać się ja głupek. Ciemnowłosy pamiętał co do sekundy wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin, nie było to w końcu tak dawno temu, a miał całkiem dobrą pamięć.

Jego dłoń przeniknęła przez niematerialną postać dawnego łyżwiarza.

— A nie mówiłem? — usłyszał. Duch Victora odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość.

Yuuri nic nie powiedział. Nie umiał nic z siebie wykrztusić. Za dużo myśli kłębiło mu się po głowie i nie umiał wybrać jednej konkretnej, by ubrać ją w odpowiednie słowa.

Rosjanin widząc to, co się działo, uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Przepraszam, że ciebie nastraszyłem, ale chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie wreszcie wysłuchał. Nawet nie wiesz, jak męcząca może być śmierć — poskarżył się, opierając o ścianę. Yuuri przyglądał się jemu w zadziwieniu. Duch czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze zadomowiony w tym obcym dla niego miejscu. Zachowywał się naturalnie, chociaż czarnowłosy nie miał żadnego innego porównania z jakimikolwiek upiorami.

Nikiforov spojrzał na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— Zamierzasz tak cały czas milczeć? Jakby nie patrzeć jestem gościem. Słyszałem, że Japończycy słyną z gościnności.

Katsuki poczuł się nagi pod czujnym spojrzeniem Victora. Odsłonięty na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — przyznał się. — Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? — spytał głupio.

— Myślałem, że nie zadasz takich głupich pytań. Oczywiście, że tak. — odparł z przekąsem Victor. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby sama myśl, iż to wszystko jest wybrykiem wyobraźni, była niezłym kawałem.

— Erm... Co tu robisz? — Yuuri uznał, że to będzie dobre pytanie na początek. Lepiej było walić prosto z mostu, to o czym się myślało.

— To dobre pytanie. — Victor uśmiechnął się szeroko. Psotliwe iskierki błysnęły w jego oczach.

Bogowie, nawet po jego śmierci wygląda tak dobrze — przeszło przez myśl czarnowłosemu. Poruszył się, by zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Nagle poczuł pewien dyskomfort.

— Więc...?

— Ach, tak. Jeszcze parę dni temu błąkałem się po swoim starym mieszkaniu w Rosji. Mój trener, Yakov zajął się sprzedażą mojego mieszkania i tak jakoś nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić, że już nie należy do mnie. — Zaczął opowiadać jasnowłosy, gwałtownie gestykulując. Nie przejmował się tym, że wymachując rękoma, te przenikają przez wszystkie meble w jego zasięgu. Zadziwiające było to, że jakimś cudem _siedział_ na łóżku. Jakby na niektóre przedmioty działał jak człowiek, a na niektóre jak... widmo. Yuuri gapił się na niego z zainteresowaniem. Pierwotny lęk zaniknął gdzieś między pierwszym atakiem zadziwienia a drugim.

— Coś mnie trzyma. I nie mogę ruszyć dalej. Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak się zorientowałem, o co może chodzić. — Ton głosu Nikiforova stał się melancholijny. Widocznie myślał jeszcze o tym, jak to było parę miesięcy temu, kiedy serce w jego klatce piersiowej pracowało.

Yuuri postanowił mu nie przerywać. Widać było, że Nikiforov zbyt długo nie miał kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem i musiał z siebie to wszystko wyrzucić. Czarnowłosy przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i objął je rękoma, jakby chcąc zmniejszyć powierzchnię, którą zajmował.

— Dopiero niedawno, kiedy chwilowo nawiedzałem Yuriego Plisetsky'ego, zobaczyłem, że ogląda pewne nagranie. — Victor roześmiał się. — Żebyś widział, jaki był wkurzony, nawet mógłbym powiedzieć, że zazdrosny. Wiesz, o które mi chodzi? O twoje.

— Plisetsky? — zdziwił się Yuuri. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak miałoby być. Owszem młody Rosjanin bardzo pragnął wygranej w mistrzostwach, ale mimo tak młodego wieku miał o wiele większe możliwości od niego, jak i również większe predyspozycje. Był jak Victor paręnaście lat temu. — I co to ma do ciebie?

— Słyszałem jego rozmowę. — odpowiedział jasnowłosy, jakby to była oczywistość. — Dotyczącą imprezy po mistrzostwach Grand Prix. Tego, co, się tam zdarzyło.

Victor uśmiechnął się, czym rozdrażnił Yuuriego. I zażenował.

Chłopak nic nie pamiętał z tamtego wydarzenia, a przynajmniej nic z jej drugiej połowy. Po tym, jak postanowił utopić swój smutek w paru kieliszkach szampana i przemyconej przez Yakova – byłego trenera Victora – wódki, urwał mu się film. Nic. Pustka w głowie.

— Eee, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? — przyznał się czarnowłosy. — Nic nie pamiętam.

— To raczej normalne. Słyszałem, że się całkowicie zalałeś. Smęciłeś nad rosyjską wódką i zacząłeś się zwierzać Feltsmanowi, jak to chciałeś, żebym był twoim trenerem. — słowa Nikiforova zawisły w powietrzu. Łyżwiarz nie mógł uwierzyć w te słowa. Czy mógł być aż tak pijany, aby się przyznać do swojego największego marzenia, które tkwiło przez cały czas na samym dnie jego duszy?

— Ja... — zaczął, ale nie potrafił ubrać swoich myśli w słowa. Odchrząknął. — To prawda, ale... Nie mogłem czegoś takiego powiedzieć... Nie...

Jasnowłosy pokręcił głową.

— Także, kiedy to usłyszałem, olśniło mnie. Jeżeli mam jakiś cel w tym, aby zostać na ziemi, to chyba istnieje tylko jeden powód. I to ty nim jesteś.

Niebieskie oczy skupiły się na postaci Yuuriego, bacznie go obserwując.

— Serio? To dość kiepski obiekt sobie wybrałeś.

— Nie rozumiesz — powiedział z naciskiem Victor. — Jeżeli sprawię, że staniesz się najlepszym łyżwiarzem, będę mógł stąd odejść. Dla żadnego ducha nie jest to przyjemne tkwić tutaj, widząc, jak inni żyją.

Yuuriemu zrobiło się głupio. Przecież to logiczne. Oglądanie cudzego życia, kiedy własne już dawno uleciało z ostatnim oddechem, było na pewno przygnębiające. Rosjanin wydawał się uparty w swojej decyzji. Jego zwykle gładkie czoło było zmarszczone w wyrazie zdenerwowania. Yuuri zmieszany całą sytuacją, nerwowo skręcał dłonie.

— Ja chciałbym ci pomóc, ale to jest niewykonalne — wyznał.

— Uwierz mi, nie doceniasz się. — Surowy ton głosu Nikiforova sprawił, że czarnowłosemu zrobiło się zimno. — Zrobię wszystko, byś wygrał w przyszłym roku — obiecał.

Yuuri nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo te słowa zmienią jego dotychczasowe życie. Dopiero wtedy, wieczorem, po całej tej rozmowie, zaczął się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę znaczy obietnica Rosjanina. Przez mętlik w głowie nie potrafił zasnąć, a fakt ten utrudniał dodatkowo gadający nad jego uchem Victor. Mówił albo się gapił. Yuuri nie potrafił stwierdzić, co było gorsze. Przez obie rzeczy nie mógł zasnąć.

A miał się wyspać. On i Nikiforov umówili się, że jutro zaczną wdrażać plan jasnowłosego w życie. Yuuri nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, na czym on polegał, ale wszystko miało się okazać następnego dnia.

Opatulił się szczelnie kołdrą, by nie było mu zimno. Obecność ducha w jego pobliżu wpływała minimalnie na temperaturę dookoła niego, ale chłopak zauważył, że miało to podłoże w emocjach. Kiedy Rosjanin był zły lub smutny temperatura spadała, a gdy był w lepszym nastroju, wszystko wracało do normy, jednak dało się wyczuć, że jest nieco zimniej niż zazwyczaj.

— Mówię serio, idź sobie — powtórzył ciemnowłosy. — Mówiłeś, że mam się wyspać, a nie potrafię zasnąć, kiedy tu jesteś.

— Ale byłem tu wczoraj i przedwczoraj, i jakoś mogłeś — zauważył Nikiforov. W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę rozbawienia.

— Bo nie wiedziałem o tym, że tu jesteś.

— Czyli cię rozpraszam? — Yuuri mógł przysiąc, że wręcz poczuł uśmiech Victora. — W sumie wtedy i tak wisiały tu wszystkie te plakaty...

No tak, w końcu nawet nimi rozrzucał — przypomniał sobie. Zażenowanie łyżwiarza sięgnęło maksimum. Policzki nabrały czerwonego koloru. Yuuri miał nadzieję, że w ciemności nie było tego widać.

— To nie było to samo — odparował. — One nie były żywe... No... Dobra to złe porównanie. Nie były trójwymiarowe, o!

Yuuri obrócił się ponownie na łóżku, żeby tym razem znaleźć się twarzą do Victora. Widział, jak jego półprzeźroczysta postać migocze w blasku nikłego światła księżyca, które wpadało do pokoju przez rolety. Skoro nie mógł zasnąć przez obecność ducha, mógł to jakoś wykorzystać. Miał tyle pytań, ale nie wiedział, które z nich zadać pierwsze.

— Jak to jest umierać? — wypalił. Nie zrozumiał sensu swoich słów, dopóki nie opuściły jego ust.

Jasnowłosy wyraźnie się zasępił. Zamigotał jeszcze bardziej, zupełnie jakby chciał zniknąć. — Nie musisz odpowiadać. — Dodał natychmiast Yuuri, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Nie, okej. W sumie długo czekałeś z tym pytaniem, zastanawiałem się, kiedy o to spytasz — odpowiedział Victor.

Katsuki milczał, czekając na odpowiedź. Już, kiedy tylko ukazał się mu Rosjanin, zaczęły go prześladować myśli o życiu i śmierci. Bo w końcu, gdyby ktoś miał okazję dowiedzieć się, jak to jest, na pewno nie chciałby jej zmarnować.

Jasnowłosy długo zbierał myśli i Yuuri mu na to pozwolił. To nie był łatwy temat. Śmierć nigdy nie będzie łatwa — pomyślał. — Nawet gdy nastąpiła.

Po pewnym czasie Nikiforov zaczął mówić przyciszonym głosem, jakby słowa miały zostać pochwycone przez trzecią osobę/

— Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje — przyznał. — To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Pamiętam jedynie błysk światła samochodu, który jechał z naprzeciwka. Zabrakło mi powietrza, kiedy zbyt mocno uderzyłem o kierownicę. Poduszka nie zadziałała — tłumaczył. — Potem nic, pustka. Dosłownie. Przestałem cokolwiek czuć. Ból zniknął... Wszystkie uczucia zniknęły. A potem zobaczyłem samego siebie i światła karetki. To było najgorsze. Widzieć, jak uciekło ze mnie życie.

Yuuri milczał. Słowa Nikiforova dudniły głuchym echem w jego głowie.

— Czy to bolało?

— Przez pierwszy moment tak. Nagłe ukłucie, że jest ci coś odbierane. — Victor westchnął głośno. — To nie był mój czas. Może dlatego to tak bolało. Kiedy jesteś na to przygotowany, na pewno jest lźej. Człowiek ma całe życie, by nauczyć się śmierci. Malutkimi kroczkami się z nią oswaja, by kiedyś odejść. Tylko czasami to jest takie... Nieprzewidywalne.

Czarnowłosy pokiwał w zgodzie głową.

— Mam nadzieję, że... że po wszystkim znajdziesz się w lepszym miejscu. Ja... Erm. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego.

— Dzięki. — Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko. — Idź lepiej spać. Masz rację, pójdę gdzieś sobie.

— Nie — powiedział szybko Yuuri. — Możesz zostać. Tylko się tak nie patrz. To strasznie krępujące.

Victor uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się nad twarzą Yuuriego, tak że ten poczuł szczypanie na policzkach.

— Spokojnoj noči.*

Czarnowłosy jedynie domyślił się znaczenia słów Rosjanina. Miał jedynie małą styczność z jego rodzimym językiem, jednak nigdy nie czuł potrzeby poznania tego egzotycznego języka.

— Dobranoc — wymamrotał. Krótka rozmowa z jasnowłosym sprawiła, że poczuł się śpiący. Powieki stały się ciężkie i nie miał dostatecznie dużo siły, by pozostawić je, chociaż jeszcze przez chwilę otwartymi. Przez usta uleciało mu ciche westchnięcie.

Victor stał nad nim jeszcze przez chwilę. Był pod wrażeniem, jak szybko Japończyk potrafił zasnąć. Spoglądając na postać niewiele młodszego od siebie mężczyzny, rozczulił się. Yuuri wyglądał tak niewinnie. Czarne włosy na białej poduszce tworzyły miły dla oka kontrast, na który Nikiforov mógłby patrzyć godzinami. Wiedział jednak, że nie byłoby to zbyt uprzejme, ani na miejscu. Mimo że był duchem i przez to nie obejmowały go żadne prawa, miał jeszcze resztki przyzwoitości, która nawet za jego życia była w dość szczątkowych ilościach.

Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, błądząc wzrokiem ponad leżącą postacią Katsukiego, by parę sekund później rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Poranek powitał Yuuriego w dość dobrym humorze. Mimo wrażeń dnia poprzedniego wyspał się i czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Przetarł oczy, by pozbyć się z nich resztek snu. Kiedy już dostatecznie oprzytomniał, rozejrzał się po pokoju.

— Victor — rzucił w przestrzeń. Nigdzie go nie widział. Ściągnął z siebie kołdrę i rozciągnął zesztywniałe mięśnie. Ramiona protestowały, gdy wygiął je do tyłu. Z wczorajszej rozmowy z Rosjaninem wynikało, że ten chciałby, aby czarnowłosy wrócił do treningów. Yuuri wolał nie myśleć, co takiego się stanie, kiedy po tak długim czasie lenistwa, miałby wrócić do regularnych ćwiczeń. Jutro nie wstanę — pomyślał.

Poczłapał do łazienki, by się odświeżyć po nocy. Na korytarzu nie było widać nikogo. Drzwi do pokoju Mari były zamknięte, więc jej już nie było. Wziął szybki, rozgrzewający prysznic, by się całkowicie rozbudzić. Gdy już się umył, ubrał się w luźniejsze ubrania i czmychnął do pokoju. Cały czas w jego podświadomości błąkało się pytanie: Gdzie jest Victor?

Przecież nie mógł ot tak zniknąć. Chyba że to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, miało miejsce tylko w jego wyobraźni. Byłoby to jednak zbyt przerażające. Myśl, że mógł oszaleć, powodowała, że ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach.

Skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Tam też nie zobaczył swojej mamy, ale zauważył leżącą na stoliku kartkę.

 **W lodówce masz śniadanie, jesteśmy w gorących źródłach.**

Czarnowłosy wzruszył lekko ramionami. Wziął wcześniej przygotowany posiłek i zjadł go z zapałem. Rozmyślał o planach na dzisiaj. Nigdzie nie zauważył obecności jasnowłosego. Zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Yuuri coś obiecał, a słowa łamać nie lubił. Gdy już zjadł, posprzątał po sobie, by nie zostawiać zbędnego bałaganu. Cenił sobie uporządkowane życie. Narzucił na siebie kurtkę i wziął z przedpokoju torbę z łyżwami. Zamknął drzwi wejściowe na klucz i schował głęboko do kieszeni, by nie wypadł po drodze.

Dłonie wcisnął w kieszenie, by nie zmarzły od zimna. Szybkim kokiem przemierzał drogę w dół niewielkiego zbocza.

— Yuuri, gdzie ci się tak śpieszy — usłyszał głos tuż przy prawym uchu.

— Victor! — wyrwało mu się z ust. Od razu przystawił do nich dłoń i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo nie było, więc chłopakowi ulżyło. — Nie rób tak. To, że tylko ja ciebie widzę, nie oznacza, że możesz się tak pojawiać znikąd — wyrzucił z siebie.

Postać Rosjanina pojawiła się nagle obok niego. Duch Victora, nieco wyblakły, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Yuuri miał teraz okazję przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Wczoraj kierowały nim zbyt duże emocje, by móc skupić się na czymś tak trywialnym, jak wygląd.

Duchowa resztka po Victorze wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu śmierci. Yuuri pamiętał nagrania z miejsca wypadku. Zdjęcia sprzed samego wydarzenia. Nikiforov wracał po prostu do hotelu. Miał na sobie długi beżowy płaszcz, który współgrał kolorystycznie z odcieniem jego włosów. Ciemne spodnie optycznie sprawiały, że jego nogi wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe niż w rzeczywistości. W gruncie rzeczy Katsuki musiał przyznać, że śmierć nie była w stanie odebrać byłemu łyżwiarzowi przystojności. Jakkolwiek by to brzmiało — pomyślał chłopak. Skierował spojrzenie w inną stronę.

— Okej, nie denerwuj się tak — przeprosił Nikiforov. Jego przeźroczysta postać w świetle dziennym wydawała się jeszcze bardziej nienaturalna niż wieczorem. — Ale muszę przyznać, że to świetna sprawa. Mogę widzieć wszystko — podkreślił ostatnie słowo i uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Czarnowłosy zarumienił się trochę, jednak zamierzał zrzucić winę na stosunkowo niską temperaturę.

— Chciałeś mnie trenować — przerwał mu — to chodźmy.

Rosjanin uniósł brew.

— To ty chciałeś, abym ja ciebie trenował.

— A to coś zmienia? — odparował Japończyk.

— Absolutnie nie.

— Trudno. I nie mów do mnie teraz. Jeszcze sąsiedzi pomyślą, że ześwirowałem przez przegraną.

— Widzisz mnie, czego to może być oznaką? Jak sądzisz? — Yuuri przewiercił Victora spojrzeniem. — Może lepiej nie patrz się też na mnie. Omamy wzrokowe jest gorzej tłumaczyć niż gadanie do siebie.

Japończyk westchnął z irytacji.

— Dobra. Dzięki za troskę.

— Oczywiście, przecież muszę też dbać o twój image — wyjaśnił Victor. Był w dobrym humorze. Nucił pod nosem nieznaną Yuuriemu melodię i wydawał się niezwykle spokojny. I w sumie nie było cię czemu dziwić, bo w końcu czym mogłaby się martwić martwa osoba. Wszystko, co miało się zdarzyć, już miało miejsce, pozostawało jedynie rozpamiętywanie.

— Wyciągnij telefon i udawaj, że rozmawiasz z kimś. — Poinstruował Yuuriego Victor. Czarnowłosy pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Był to całkiem dobry pomysł, jak skomentował w myślach. — Ale wycisz, bo jeszcze ktoś zadzwoni i jeszcze wszystko się wyda.

— Okej, dobra. — Czarnowłosy wyłączył dźwięk i przyłożył komórkę do ucha. — Więc co robiłeś, kiedy ja spałem?

— Zastanawiałem się, jak ci pomóc będąc w takim... stanie. — Mina Victora nie wyrażała niczego konkretnego. Widać było jedynie, że jest spokojny, więc pewnie już wszystko sobie ustalił.

— I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?

— Że to, co planuję, niekoniecznie może ci się spodobać.

— Ale, że co!? — krzyknął Yuuri. Spojrzał spod byka na jasnowłosego, gdy te jedynie uśmiechnął się jak kot na widok myszy.

— Zobaczysz.

I tak też miało się stać.

Kiedy Yuuri pierwszy raz wszedł na lód, czuł się niepewnie. Cała ta śliskość potęgowała jego niezdarność, której ciągle uczył się wyzbywać. Po tylu latach doświadczenia czuł się już nieco pewniej, jednak nie mógł mówić, że było tak zawsze.

Bynajmniej nie w tamtej chwili.

Na drżących nogach pokonywał pierwsze zakręty. Był niezwykle zestresowany, będąc pod ostrzałem spojrzeń Nikiforova. Ten poprosił go o ponowny wykon jego układu, który pojawił się w internecie. Tłumaczył to tym, że chciał zobaczyć technikę i wszelkie mankamenty podczas pracy jego ciała.

Po wszystkim Victor w milczeniu patrzył się na Yuuriego, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

— O czym myślisz? — spytał Japończyk, łapiąc oddech. Policzki miał zaczerwienione od mrozu. Mroźne powietrze szczypało go niemiłosiernie.

— Zastanawiam się jaki układ dla ciebie stworzyć.

Czarnowłosy zamrugał oczyma. No cóż, akurat spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale usłyszenie czegoś takiego, było zupełnie inną kwestią.

— Erm...

— Yuuri — zaczął Nikiforov. — Czemu ty się nie starasz?

— Co?! — krzyknął chłopak. Gwałtownie obrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy Yuu-chan nie było w pobliżu. — Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

— Nie — zaprzeczył jasnowłosy. Uśmiechnął się nieco zadziornie, przez co serce młodszego łyżwiarza nieco szybciej zabiło, ale raczej nie czuł potrzeby, aby się do tego przyznawać. — Miarkujesz, powstrzymujesz się przed robieniem skoków w pełni, dlatego ci nie wychodzą.

— Ale...

— Nawet nie próbuj kłamać — ostrzegł go Victor. — Po prostu powiedz, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Japończyk zwiesił głowę, patrząc na swoje łyżwy. Czy on właściwie wiedział, czemu robił wszystko tak, a nie inaczej?

— Nie wiem. Ja po prostu...

— Boisz się?

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu, zagęszczając atmosferę.

— To... To za duże słowa — powiedział Yuuri. Westchnął ciężko, jakby niósł coś ponad jego siły.

Victor przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, jakby stanowił wyjątkowy okaz muzealny.

— Może masz rację — przyznał. — Jesteś taką... Hmm... Cinnamon roll, tak to się chyba mówi.

Katsuki spąsowiał. Złapał się barierki oddzielającej ich od siebie. Usilnie starał się zachować resztki godności.

— Och, proszę cię. Umiesz jeździć, tylko brakuje ci tej pewności siebie. Musimy ją po prostu znaleźć gdzieś w tobie, żebyś mógł się zmierzyć z tym... cynamonowym potworem.

Czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem, gdy usłyszał to określenie. Było takie

— Naprawdę? Cynamonowy potwór? Dość marne określenie.

Jasnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

— Staram się być uprzejmy. Mam więcej pomysłów, gorszych — podkreślił.

Japończyk pokiwał głową w wyrazie lekkiego niedowierzania, jednak po chwili podjął porzucony wątek.

— Kiedyś było gorzej. Teraz staram się jakoś z tym radzić — machnął ręką dookoła siebie, jakby chcąc zlustrować całą sytuację. — Wszyscy się zmieniają, a to gdzie teraz jestem, na czym teraz stoję, to chyba szczyt moich sił.

— Nie martw się, wykrzeszę z ciebie coś więcej — obiecał Nikiforov. — A teraz koniec gadania. Pokaż mi wszystkie skoki, jakie znasz. Musimy zacząć od podstaw, żebym mógł coś stworzyć.

Katsuki wyprostował się jak struna. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wykonanie prośby, a może raczej rozkazu Rosjanina.

Po całym dniu męczącego treningu, zgrabnych uników przed innymi ludźmi, którzy mogliby zobaczyć, że gada sam do siebie, Yuuri był padnięty. Nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o śnie, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Rosjanin kazał mu po ćwiczeniach poczytać kilka motywujących artykułów, które według niego pomogłyby mu w dalszych etapach jego treningu. Miał czytać o historii łyżwiarstwa, zupełnie jakby to miałoby mu się przydać. Argumentem Victora na to, aby spędzał czas na czytaniu, było to, że zanim opanowuje się praktykę potrzeba teorii. Coś w tym było, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie Victora siedzącego i czytającego grube tomiszcza. W jego oczach nie był typem mola książkowego.

Sam Katsuki lubił czytać, ale niekoniecznie książko popularnonaukowe. Zanudzały go doszczętnie i miał do nich uraz po studiach. Mimo to nie chciał podpaść swojemu... trenerowi.

Nadal miał trudność z nazywaniem Victora w ten sposób. W końcu minęła zaledwie doba. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a on przeszedł nad widzeniem ducha, rozmawianiem z nim oraz byciem jego uczniem, do porządku dziennego. Wychodziło na to, że był szalony albo taki naprawdę był świat. Zbyt szybko się zmieniający, którego definicja normalności zmieniała się z sekundy na sekundę.

Tkwił w swoim pokoju, udając przed wszystkimi, że wszystko gra, a tak naprawdę cały porządek wszechświata obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Nikiforov co chwila znikał i pojawiał się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, jak wtedy gdy właśnie zamierzał brać prysznic albo się przebrać. Było to niezwykle krępujące. W sumie jakby się nad tym nie zastanawiać to Yuuri nie wiedział, co Victor widział, kiedy ten nie wiedział o jego obecności. Świadomość tego była jeszcze gorsza. Ostatecznie ludzie lubią mieć przed sobą tajemnice, to daje im władzę i przewagę nad innymi. Yuuri został jej pozbawiony. Nie, żeby miał kiedykolwiek wykorzystywać coś takiego. To nie leżało w jego naturze. Atakowany wolał się wycofać i przeczekać burzę.

Gdy doszedł już do etapu, kiedy Urlich Salchow rozpoczynał swoją karierę, w jego pokoju pojawił się duch Victora.

Był widocznie podekscytowany. Powietrze wokół niego trzaskało, jakby było naładowane elektrycznie.

— Wymyśliłem! — wykrzyknął. W tamtej chwili Yuuriemu przypomniały się lekcje fizyki wraz z Archimedesem i jego eureką. Victor wyglądał na takiego oto odkrywcę.

— Co?

— Już wiem, co wykonasz. Zmiażdżysz ich — obiecał Rosjanin. Podszedł, a właściwie wręcz podleciał do czarnowłosego. Cała jego postać świeciła się tak mocno, że Katsuki musiał zmrużyć oczy, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Postaram się, ale... — zaczął mówić Yuuri, ale Victor mu przerwał, gwałtownie potrząsając głową.

— Wierzę w ciebie, tak samo, jak ty uwierzyłeś we mnie, żadnych „ale". A teraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

*[ ] Dobranoc ( Cпокойной ночи)


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 _Mam wielkie oczy,  
_ _Nie mogę już uciekać,  
_ _Sięgam po twą dłoń._

— Wyżej noga — usłyszał rozkaz Victora. — Skup się.

Niestety łatwiej było to powiedzieć niż zrobić. Yuuri miał napięte mięśnie, a pot spływał mu na czoło. Mimo to kontynuował ćwiczenia.

Trenowali już od kilku miesięcy. Kiedy Victor powiedział mu, co dla niego zaplanował, nie marnowali czasu i już od następnego dnia zaczęli pracę nad układem. A właściwie nad dietą, a dopiero później nad układem. Victor nie wpuścił Yuuriego na lód, dopóki ten nie spełnił jego wymagań dotyczących wagi. W związku z tym nieprędko zajął się praktyką. Szlifował natomiast teorię.

Nie miało to być nic specjalnego — to usłyszał od Rosjanina, kiedy pochylał się nad kartką papieru. Miał zapisywać wszystko, co jego trener mówił.

Jego układem miała być jego walka. Ze sobą, ze słabościami. Kwintesencja całej jego osobowości. Właśnie w to wierzył Nikiforov. To uczucia torowały drogę ku złotemu medalowi. Im bardziej występ poruszał emocje jury, tym bardziej istniała szansa na spełnienie swego marzenia, jakim było zajęcie miejsca na podium.

— Daj mi chwilę — wymamrotał Yuuri. Podjechał do barierki i zszedł z lodu, aby dostać się do torby, w której leżała butelka wody. — Muszę chwilę odpocząć.

— Okej, masz pięć minut.

Victor był niezwykle surowym trenerem. Pilnował, aby każda minuta dnia była odpowiednio wykorzystana. Yuuri się do tego dość szybko przyzwyczaił. Po paru dniach, kiedy obydwoje oswajali się ze swoimi rolami nauczyciela i ucznia, Katsuki wiedział, że na dobre pożegnał się ze słodkim lenistwem i katsudonem. Miał schudnąć, miał ćwiczyć, miał cierpieć, ale przede wszystkim miał wygrać.

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.

— Lepiej ci idzie — pochwalił go Rosjanin. Unosił się parę centymetrów nad podłogą, tuż obok czarnowłosego. Yuuri zauważył, że Victor robił to coraz częściej. Jeszcze na początku ich znajomości, blondyn starał zachowywać się jak człowiek. Z biegiem czasu jednak te drobne przyzwyczajenia z czasów, kiedy żył, zanikały. Może Victor przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest martwy? — zastanawiał się Yuuri. — To nic dziwnego.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział. Wziął duży łyk wody. Była lodowata, więc aż go zmroziło od wewnątrz. — Lutz wychodzi mi okropnie. Nie potrafię dobrze wyważyć skoku. Rotacja jest zbyt mała.

— Powinieneś się jeszcze trochę porozciągać i szybciej zacząć skok. Im bardziej przeciągasz, tym gorzej ci wychodzi.

Hmm. Okej. — Yuuri zapamiętał sobie te słowa. Może coś w tym było, że nie wykorzystywał w całości swoich zdolności. W końcu ktoś taki jak Nikforov nie mógł się w tej kwestii mylić.

— Wracaj do treningu — rozkazał mu Victor. — Mamy mało czasu.

— Czy ktoś mówił ci już, że jesteś okropny? — spytał go Yuuri, który wstał i na lekko drżących nogach wjechał na lód.

— O dziwo nie. Słyszałem natomiast, że jestem przystojny, inteligentny i dobry w... — wymieniał Victor z uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał, jakby czerpał z tego olbrzymią satysfakcję.

— Przestań, przestań — zaperzył się czarnowłosy. Rumieniec oblał mu całą twarz. — Dodaj do tego okropny i zboczony.

— To cały ja. — Victor zamigotał lekko w wyrazie ekscytacji. — I dlatego wszyscy mnie kochali.

— Narcyz — wymamrotał pod nosem Yuuri. Puścił mimo uszu ostatnie słowa trenera. Wiedział, do czego pił Victor. Może i był nim zauroczony. Może i n _adal jest,_ ale się do tego nie przyzna. W końcu Victor Nikiforov był _martwy_ , w takiej sytuacji uczucia nie miały sensu. Właściwie uczucia — pomyślał Japończyk — to za duże słowo.

Co miało się stać, stało się, a co pozostało w strefie marzeń, w niej pozostanie na zawsze. W tym zdaniu kryła się cała prawda wszechświata. Każdy człowiek na świecie rozpamiętywał to, co zrobił, tworzył alternatywne wersje wydarzeń, tworzył lepszą historię swojego życia.

Dobra, skup się — pouczył siebie.

Miał poczuć muzykę wewnątrz siebie, tak? Więc poczuł. Obydwoje z Victorem zrezygnowali na czas prób z podkładu. Miał nauczyć się kroków do rytmu własnego ciała.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

Wyobraził sobie, że znajduje się na wielkim pustkowiu. Był całkowicie sam. Istniał on i jego demony. I zamierzał z nimi walczyć, ponieważ tego właśnie oczekiwał od niego Victor.

To Victor wyobraził go sobie jako wojownika. I właśnie jego w sobie szukał.

Rozłożył szeroko ręce, chcąc objąć cały świat. Miał być obrońcą, walczącym z wrogami. Sam był swoim przeciwnikiem. Otworzył oczy, by zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością.

Zaczął od zamaszystego ruchu lewą nogą, jakby chcąc zaznaczyć granicę, jakiej nie wolno przekroczyć przeciwnikowi. Przemykał po lodzie niczym błyskawica, uciekał przed samym sobą, bojąc się stanąć twarzą w twarz przeciwko przeszkodom. Nie mógł jednak robić tego w nieskończoność, nie mógł ukrywać całego bałaganu w jego duszy.

Pierwszy planowanym skokiem był podwójny axel w kombinacji z potrójnym lutzem. To były pierwsze skoki w łyżwiarstwie, z którymi miał na początku problem.

Każdy ruch w układzie miał dokładne odzwierciedlenie w prawdziwym życiu. Każdy krok był kolejnym wyzwaniem, które podejmował na drodze swojego życia.

Wyciągnął rękę do przodu, chcąc dosięgnąć tego, co było poza jego możliwościami. Tak blisko, a jednak daleko. Na jego twarzy widać było smutek, jednak nie był on udawany. Tak czuł się za każdym razem, kiedy jego marzenia przemykały tuż obok niego. Idealny występ, zakwalifikowanie się na Mistrzostwa Światowe... Z tak wieloma rzeczami musiał obejść się ze smakiem, a kiedy już mu się udawało, miało to gorzki smak.

Cały czas uciekał, jego układ był gwałtowny i rozpaczliwy. Uspokajał się jedynie na czas jego piruetów, które dawały mu chwile wytchnienia.

Czuł się odkryty. Układ pokazywał jego słabości i lęki, błędy, jakie popełniał. To miał być atut całego występu. Miał czuć się jak nowo narodzony z czystą kartką. Tym razem wszystko miało być wykonane poprawnie, a przynajmniej tego po sobie oczekiwał. Właśnie to chciał zrobić dla Victora, aby ten mógł w spokoju dotrzeć tam, gdzie powinien.

Świat wirował mu przed oczyma, kiedy wykonywał skomplikowane figury. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Mięśnie zaczynały go rwać, gdy starać się utrzymać w idealnej pozycji do piruetu siadanego. Z gracją przeszedł do szeregu przejść. Ręka przecinała powietrze niczym miecz. Ostre ruchy sprawiały wrażenie niekoordynowanych, jednak były dokładnie zaplanowane.

Przygotował się do skoku. Kombinacja potrójnego lutza z podwójnym toe loopem i potrójnym salchowem była dość wymagająca. Wyskoczył z tyłu na lewej nodze, wbijając prawą łyżwę w lód. Wzbicie się w powietrze, chociaż na kilka sekund, dawało poczucie nieważkości i wolności.

Yuuri stał się rozmazaną plamą na białym tle. Wirującym płomieniem złożonym z tysiąca iskier. Ktoś mógłby się sparzyć, dotykając jego — pomyślał Victor, obserwując ruchy młodszego łyżwiarza. Był niezwykle dumny z Japończyka. Nie tylko dlatego, że potrafił jeździć. To było wiadome. Victorowi zaimponowało oddanie, które było charakterystyczne dla Katsukiego. Cokolwiek by nie robił, wkładał w to swoje serce i było to całkowicie rozbrajające. Mimo że nie miał zbyt dużo pewności siebie, nadrabiał to zaangażowaniem, które było na wagę złota. Nikiforov zazdrościł mu tego. On sam czasami tracił to, co było najważniejsze w tym sporcie. Wypalał się. Właśnie tak się czuł przed wypadkiem. Niby szykował się do Grand Prix, ale tak naprawdę nie dawał z siebie stu procent. W wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat czuł się jak u schyłku kariery, a do niej powinno mu jeszcze sporo brakować. A teraz przyszło mu jedynie o tym wszystkim wspominać. Ironia losu.

W tym samym czasie Yuuri kończył swój układ poczwórnym Salchowem. To zabawne — pomyślał Victor — że potrafi kopiować cudze skoki, ale gdy przychodzi pora na własny wykon, to nie nie potrafi poprawnie wykonać czegoś, co już mu się udało. Widać było, że Yuuri starał się ze wszystkich sił dobrze wypaść. Przychodziło mu to jednak z trudnością.

Układ był zakończony piruetem Biellmann, jednym z najtrudniejszych elementów w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Victor zaproponował ten element, ale sam nie był do niego przekonany. Nie był pewien, czy młody Japończyk podoła takiemu wyzwaniu.

Stało się jednak coś niesamowitego. Z każdym krokiem Yuuri jakby rozkwitał. Trud włożony w wykonanie był jak woda dla usychającego kwiatu.

Nikiforov przyglądał się jak zaczarowany ciału Yuuriego, wygiętego w łuk. Wyglądał jednocześnie tak niewinnie, jak również niczym prastary mocarz. Blondyn był dumny z tego, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczyma. Yuuri mógł być godnym następcą. Tak, to dopiero była dobra myśl. Katsuki mógłby osiągnąć to, czego on już nie mógł.

Rosjanin zamyślił się i popuścił wodze fantazji. Przyszłość rysowała się we wspaniałych barwach.

Katsuki niecierpliwie przyglądał się rankingowi łyżwiarzy, którzy mieli w tym roku wystartować w zawodach. Na razie jeszcze się tam nie znajdował. Musiał wygrać zawody w prefekturze, a potem Puchar Chin. Zgłoszenie do zawodów prefekturalnych czekało. Miał z nim czekać do ostatniej chwili, a przynajmniej tak kazał mu Nikiforov. Uważał, że sprawi tym, iż zainteresowanie jego osobą wzrośnie, zupełnie jakby było mu to potrzebne.

— Szum medialny zawsze się przydaje — oznajmił Rosjanin. — Ludzie będą zachwyceni. W końcu w papierach nie będzie zaznaczone, że masz trenera, więc wyjdzie na to, że po prostu jesteś genialny. Zobacz jakie to sprytne.

Katsuki nie mógł się nadziwić tokowi rozumowania swojego nauczyciela. Jemu wcale nie pomagała ta cała otoczka. Światła fleszy dla niego ograniczały się do chwil na lodzie. Ale kim był, by odmówić życzeniom Victora. W końcu to tak jakby były jego ostatnie życzenia, czy coś w tym stylu, a przynajmniej tak usprawiedliwiał się Japończyk, by nie wyjść na nieasertywnego.

W tym samym czasie w Hasetsu nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz charakterystycznych dla tego rejonu wahań w klimacie. Skok temperatur nie był gwałtowny, ale dało się czuć wyraźną różnicę. Katsuki bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Mimo że na lodowisku czuł się wspaniale, nie przepadał za niskimi temperaturami. Osobiście wolał wiosnę lub jesień, gdzie temperatury były w sam raz.

Dla Victora była obojętna temperatura, pora dnia lub jakikolwiek inny czynnik. Ważny był jedynie czas, jaki mijał oraz ten, który dzielił ich od zawodów. Uaktywniał się w nim surowy trener. Mimo to Yuuri również był nieustępliwy i walczył o chwile dla siebie. Chciał po prostu posiedzieć i odpocząć, pomyśleć nad wszystkim, popracować nad teorią łyżwiarstwa. Po zmęczeniu fizycznym wolał się relaksować psychicznie.

Wywalczywszy takie chwile, po prostu osuwał się w przyjemne odrętwienie. Zupełnie inaczej było z Nikiforovem. Ten nie miał co robić, oprócz denerwowania, żenowania czy doprowadzania do śmiechu Katsukiego. Na nic zadawały się prośby Japończyka, aby ten dał mu spokój. Jasnowłosy był jak duże dziecko, a przynajmniej starał się za nie uchodzić w najmniej oczekiwanych sytuacjach. Do tej pory pamiętał jeden z takich dni przed zawodami, kiedy zmęczony siedział w swoim pokoju, starając się nadrobić zaległości w ulubionych serialach. Podczas studiów nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, ponieważ nauka i treningi były dość wyczerpujące i tylko po sesjach, kiedy miał trochę wolnego czasu, zdobywał chwilę dla siebie samego. Siedział przed włączonym komputerem, starając się przypomnieć sobie na czym stanął w serialu Supernatural, kiedy stojący za nim Victor, postanowił wygłosić swoje zdanie.

— Są o wiele lepsze rzeczy do oglądania — odparł. — Amerykańskie seriale są takie... — zamilknął, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. — Szablonowe.

— Naprawdę? Taki z ciebie znawca? — zapytał Yuuri z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Słuchać było wyraźnie ironię w tonie jego głosu, jednak Victor zachowywał się tak, jakby tego w ogóle nie zauważył.

— Oczywiście! Brytyjskie są o wiele lepsze. Poza tym to całe Supernatural jest tak przesiąknięte Destielem. Mila cały czas się tym ekscytowała — opowiadał. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo to było męczące.

Policzki czarnowłosego trochę się zaróżowiły. Między innymi właśnie dlatego oglądał ten serial. Jedna ze znajomych z roku zachwalała grę aktorów i chemię na planie, za którą dwójka aktorów dostała nawet nagrodę.

Victor przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym na twarz pojawił się przekorny uśmieszek.

— Czy ty się rumienisz?

Serce Katsukiego zabiło mocniej i szybciej. Głos jasnowłosego stał się niższy, chropowaty, ale jednak mimo to przyjemny dla ucha. Gdyby Nikiforov za życia zrezygnował z kariery łyżwiarza, mógłby się starać o pracę lektora. To, w jaki sposób modulował dźwięki wydostające się z jego krtani, było czymś niesamowitym, przyprawiającym o dreszcze.

Yuuri zbeształ się za takie myśli, które zrodziły mu się w głowie w ciągu tych paru sekund.

— Może. — Nawet nie miał się jak tłumaczyć. Czegokolwiek by nie powiedział, Rosjanin i tak wykorzystałby to przeciwko niemu. Duch jedynie zamigotał i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

— Na pewno. Zamierzasz to jednak oglądać? — spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Yuuri odsunął się razem z krzesłem, by przypadkiem nie zetknąć się z Victorem. W sumie, od kiedy tylko go widział, unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, bo nie wiedział, jak by to wyglądało. Nic by nie czuł? Może byłoby mu zimno? Może zdrętwiałby albo jeszcze gorzej: Nikiforov opętałby go. Każda z tych teorii była wprost nie z tego świata. Cała jego wiedza opierała się na filmach i jakichś ludowych przekazach, które nie pokrywały się z rzeczywistością. Victorowi nic nie robiła sól ani żelazo, co wydało się, gdy zamierzał poprzeszkadzać Yuuriemu w kuchni. Przesuwał pojemniki z przyprawami i rozsypywał je tylko po to, by jak on to mówił: „Zmusić go do dodatkowych ćwiczeń". Gdyby to było w ogóle możliwe, podejrzewałby ducha o niecne czyny.

— Nie ma nic innego — wyjaśnił. Milczał przez chwilę, by po chwili dodać. — Jak chcesz, możesz obejrzeć ze mną? Nie musisz robić to, co zwykle, kiedy nie trenuję. Znaczy to nie tak, żebyś nie miał nic do roboty, niczego nie sugeruję...

— Hej, hej. Okej, obejrzę, tylko oddychaj — zażartował Victor. — Ktoś tutaj musi żyć.

Yuuri odłączywszy laptopa od zasilania, zabrał go ze sobą na łóżko. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to, co robił, było w porządku, ale w końcu Victor był duchem. Nie groziło mu napastowanie, chyba że dosłowne przelecenie. Mimo to jednak zadbało o zdrową odległość między nimi. Victor nie przejmując się tym, usiadł obok. Materac nie ugiął się.

Katsuki patrzył na to zafascynowany. Już wcześniej zaciekawiło go to zjawisko.

— Słuchaj, Victor. Jak to się dzieje, że ty... no nie wiem jak to określić, działasz na otoczenie? Siadasz, a nie zapadasz się, a czasami po prostu przez coś przechodzisz. To ma jakąś zasadę?

Jasnowłosy zamyślił się. Czoło przecięła mu podłużna bruzda. No cóż, ostatecznie nie byli aż tak młodzi. Victor miał zostać wiecznym _e_ trzydziestolatkiem, podczas gdy jego miało czekać długie życie, a przynajmniej tego sobie życzył. Przypadki chodziły po ludziach, czego dowodem był Nikiforov.

— W sumie nie wiem — odparł po pewnej chwili. — Po prostu czasami zapominam o tym, że nie mam ciała, więc zachowuję się jak żywy. Siadam, stoję, przesuwam rzeczy. Czuję.

— Więc teraz tak po prostu siedzisz, bo czujesz? — nie zrozumiał Yuuri. — Co?

Victor uśmiechnął się, błyskając swoimi zębami.

— Wiele rzeczy, drogi Yuuri. Na przykład radość, że mogę spędzać taki ładny dzień w takim towarzystwie albo zadowolenia, że wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. To bardzo pomaga w zapomnieniu.

Katsuki uniósł brew w wyrazie zainteresowania, ale i zdziwienia. Słowa Rosjanina połechtały jego ego, ale nie czuł się w ten sposób, aż tak wyróżniony. Raczej nie wierzył w prawdziwość wypowiadanych przed chwilą zdań. Sława Victora wyprzedzała go wszędzie, jak również i jego złote usta i słowa, które z nich wypływały. Nikiforov lubił mówić, począwszy od opowiadania śmiesznych historyjek, a kończąc na ciekawostkach z życia jego dawnych znajomych.

Czarnowłosy przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Ręką przesuwał po obudowie laptopa. Zastanawiał się, ile tak naprawdę wszyscy wiedzieli o czołowym Rosyjskim łyżwiarzu. Praktycznie nic. Tylko tyle, ile on chciał. Tymczasem on mógł zobaczyć Victora, który chyba postanowił odrzucić wszystkie maski, które zasłaniały go podczas spotykania z dziennikarzami, fanami i resztą łyżwiarskiego półświatka.

— Yuuri?

— Ach! — Katsuki zreflektował się i nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę, wyszukał odpowiedni odcinek. Starał się skupić na fabule odcinka, jednak wyłapywał tylko piąte przez dziesiąte. Widział, jak dwójka głównych bohaterów stara się uniknąć śmierci z rąk Lewiatana, uwięzionego w ciele Castiela. Czuł jednak rozpraszające uczucie mrowienia pod skórą. Przechodziło go wzdłuż ramienia, aż po bok, docierając do nerwów w stopie. Najchętniej miałby ochotę rozdrapać skórę aż do krwi, pragnąc pozbyć się tego... czegoś.

Victor nie był głupi. Widział, jak Yuuri się kręci, jego wzrok był zamglony, a on sam wydawał się znajdować gdzieś indziej niż w swoim pokoju.

Rosjanin lubił przyglądać się swojemu uczniowi. Drobnym rzeczom, które składały się na perfekcyjną niedoskonałość Katsukiego. Co miał poradzić na to, że po prostu czuł się zauroczony. Oczywiście nie w taki normalny sposób. Po prostu szansa bycia trenerem Yuuriego sprawiła, że znowu czuł, że żyje. Było czymś niesamowitym dostać coś takiego od losu. Znów cieszyć się każdą sekundą, myślą, zbędnym oddechem. Jednak myśl, że dzień, w którym będzie musiał się z tym rozstać na zawsze, zbliża się nieuchronnie, paraliżowała go. Chciał pomóc Yuuriemu, ponieważ było to właściwe. To miało być jego katharsis. Odkupienie całego cierpienia za życia.

Teraz kiedy znalazł coś, dzięki czemu poczuł sens tego, co stracił, miał się tak po prostu poddać?

Nie istniała taka możliwość. Chciał wziąć wszystko, co mógł.

— Yuuri? — rzucił w przestrzeń. Czarnowłosy zamrugał oczyma, zupełnie jakby chcąc wybudzić się z jakiegoś transu. — Yuuri?

— Tak?

— Oglądasz? — spytał Victor. Uniósł rękę, aby dotknąć ramienia chłopca, ale się zreflektował. Japończyk zauważył to i zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował tej próby.

Katsuki zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Kłykcie palców pobielały mu od ściskanej w dłoni kołdrze. Gwałtownie ją rozprostował, by krew znów zaczęła krążyć.

— Nie potrafię.

— Coś się stało? — dopytywał Victor. Może nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale naprawdę się martwił o czarnowłosego. Może i był surowy jako trener i dość... frywolny jako on sam, ale miał w sobie dość duże pokłady empatii, głęboko skrywanej pod wieloma warstwami pozornej obojętności wobec innych.

— Nic, naprawdę — Katsuki starał się być przekonywający, ale nie zadziałało to na Nikiforova. — Po prostu się wyłączyłem.

— Nie musisz mnie okłamywać, wiem, kiedy to robisz, tak? — Victor przechylił głowę w lewo jak zaciekawiony szczeniaczek.

Czarnowłosy uniósł lekko kąciki ust w imitacji uśmiechu. Taki widok był rozbrajający i nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Nawet jeśli dotyczy to ciebie? — mruknął cicho.

Victor zamrugał zaskoczony. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewał. Zamigotał lekko jak płomień na wietrze.

— Nawet wtedy.

Yuuri odchrząknął, aby pozbyć się chrypy.

— Po prostu zastanawiałem się, w jakim stopniu jesteś prawdziwy.

Victor potrząsnął głową na znak, że nie rozumie tego, co powiedział czarnowłosy.

— Nie rozumiem — wyznał. Katsuki wziął głęboki wdech, by móc mówić.

— Czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś wobec kogoś szczery? Czasami nie wiem, co ci siedzi w głowie. Nawet nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć. Czy...? — nie dokończył.

— Nie oszukałbym cię, jeżeli ci o to chodzi — przerwał mu jasnowłosy. Jego dłoń zbliżyła się do ręki Yuuriego. Leżały tak obok siebie, a oni patrzyli na nie, jakby ich zetknięcie miało spowodować apokalipsę. Mimo to nic nie mówili i pozwolili, by słowa powoli opadły. Wewnątrz Katsukiego zalęgło się uczucie ciepła. Zaciskało się, wiązało w supeł. Początkowo małe, by rozrosnąć się i sprawić, że koniuszki uszu oblała czerwień. Odwrócił wzrok od ich dłoni i wbił go w ekran wygaszonego laptopa. Wiedział, że zdradziecki rumieniec pcha mu się na szyję i policzki, a nie chciał, aby jego własne ciało go zdradziło. Przynajmniej nie w tej sytuacji.

A Victor patrzył na to zafascynowany. Czerwień wędrowała po ciele Yuuriego, znikając pod ubraniem, przed jego spojrzeniem. Mógł coś w tej chwili powiedzieć, ale bał się, że zepsuje cały nastrój. Tak bardzo chciałby coś zrobić. Yuuri nie musiał niczego wypowiadać na głos. Obydwoje czuli się niepewnie, nie robiąc nic i czekając. Czekając na coś, co nie miało prawa zaistnieć.

Milczenie było złotem, a oni z sekundy na sekundę stawali się miliarderami. Victor chciał, aby to tak trwało, ale rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej. Stali w punkcie, z którego nie dało się cofnąć ani iść do przodu. Mogli jedynie być, a i tu napotykali problem, a przynajmniej on sam.

— Szkoda. — Ciszę przerwał głos Yuuriego i Victor wiedział, że nie chodziło tu o jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź. To jedno słowo miało głębsze dno, które sięgało do tego, że nigdy nie będą mogli się zetknąć, jakkolwiek by chcieli.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Victor, pieszcząc ten jednosylabowy wyraz w ustach. — I też żałuję.

Bo gdyby wypadek się nie zdarzył, mógł wygrać Grand Prix, obejrzeć to nagranie i przyjechać do Hasetsu, jak każdy żywy człowiek. Mógłby z nim wykonywać układ, dokładnie go instruować, podtrzymywać podczas upadku i upadać razem z Japończykiem, ponieważ tylko człowiek był zdolny ponosić porażki i podnosić się z nich.

Ale czasu nie da się cofnąć, a decyzji zmienić. Można jedynie rozpamiętywać, a to najgorsze, co dzieje się w głębi duszy. Nie ma wspomnienia, które nie rani. Nawet to szczęśliwe sprawia, że chcesz je przeżyć na nowo, a to się nigdy nie stanie. Rozdrapujesz siebie. Cykl się zamyka.

Nie ma co, Victor. Optymista z ciebie — pomyślał Rosjanin.

Smutek zaległ między nimi. Nikiforov wstał. Za oknem słońce powoli zachodziło, barwiąc niebo mieszanką oranżu i różu. Dzień był dość przyjemny i Victor żałował, że nie może poczuć ciepła ostatnich promieni na ciele. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Yuuriego. Ten nadal zarumieniony, chociaż już nieco mniej dyskretnie mu się przypatrywał, a przynajmniej uważał, że właśnie tak to robi. Nikiforov nie miał zamiaru mówić mu, że jest inaczej. Uśmiechnął się jedynie pod nosem i zerknął na biurko, które nadal kryło w sobie kilkanaście jego podobizn.

— Powinieneś odpocząć. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać — powiedział. W sumie mógł nic nie mówić i po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, za co Yuuri kilkanaście razy go beształ. Było to o wiele prostsze niż wykonywanie tych wszystkich czynności, do których był przyzwyczajony. Niestety nie było to niczym przyjemnym dla czarnowłosego. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy pojawiał się w najmniej sprzyjających sytuacjach, jak na przykład jeszcze na początkach ich treningów, gdy Yuuri wracał z gorących źródeł. Tak, to był zdecydowanie niezapomniany widok i Rosjanin przyznał to z ręką na swym niebijącym sercu. Blade ciało Japończyka z jeszcze dodatkowymi kilogramami wcale nie wyglądało źle. Wprost przeciwnie. Gdyby Victor miał ciało i w tym ciele krążyłaby krew, na pewno jego reakcja byłaby nieco bardziej żywiołowa niż przeciągły gwizd, na który Katsuki owinął się bladoniebieskim ręcznikiem i w mgnieniu oka zniknął z jego pola widzenia. No cóż, to był jeden z pozytywnych aspektów takiego pojawiania się. Gorsze były skargi na to, że miał tak nie robić, więc przyrzekł, że nie będzie się w taki sposób poruszać.

Starał się dotrzymać obietnicy, że tak się nie stanie, ale przypadki chodziły po ludziach.

— Ale... To znaczy — zmieszał się Katsuki. — Nic się nie stało?

— Nic — potwierdził jasnowłosy. — Powinieneś się cieszyć z chwili wytchnienia od mojej absorbującej osobowości — zażartował, rozluźniając atmosferę. — Niedługo ważny dzień, więc zbieraj siły.

Yuuri przytaknął. Jego dłonie poruszyły się nerwowo na pościeli. Skubał nitkę, która wystawała ze szwu.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to, wiesz o tym? Po prostu nie lubię tego uczucia, gdy odchodzisz.

— Tego chyba nikt nie lubi, Yuuri. Nawet ja.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 _Jestem związany,  
To ty jesteś tym sznurem,  
Trzymasz mnie mocno._

Tak naprawdę Yuuri nie potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy to się zaczęło. Ba! Nawet nie potrafił dokładniej nazwać tego czegoś. Narastało w nim powoli, odkąd poznał Rosjanina. Początkowo strach, irytacja, zmęczenie, by po prostu pewnego październikowego dnia powiedzieć, że na swój specyficzny sposób przywiązał się do ducha. W ogóle jak to brzmiało? Przywiązać się. Z naukowego punktu widzenia oznaczało to ni mniej, ni więcej silną więź uczuciową do pewnej rzeczy lub osoby wskutek przebywania z nią. Czy to było możliwe? No cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że Victor Nikiforov jest synonimem tego słowa. On mógł wszystko i wszystko, co jego dotyczyło, stawało się realne. Zabawne, że Yuuri dowiedział się o tym tak późno.

Październik stał się dość emocjonującym miesiącem. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik przed zawodami w prefekturze. To od nich zależało czy weźmie udział w zawodach Pucharu Chin, a potem w Grand Prix. Jednym słowem Katsuki umierał z niecierpliwości, a Victor... A Victor umrzeć nie mógł, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że i jemu udzielał się stres Japończyka.

Układ był gotowy, a Yuuri wykonywał go bezbłędnie, mimo że to nadal nie satysfakcjonowało Nikiforova. Katsuki jednak nie brał tego do siebie, ponieważ wiedział, że Victor nigdy nie był dostatecznie zadowolony z wyników cudzej, ale również swojej pracy. Wieczny malkontent.

To zabawne — myślał Yuuri — jak wiele rzeczy możesz się dowiedzieć o człowieku tylko z tego, jak zachowuje się wobec innych.

I to było prawdą. Nie raz spotykał na ulicach pozornie nieznajome osoby, które nawet nie wiedząc o tym, przyciągały swoim zachowaniem cudze spojrzenia. Matki, które krzyczały na swoje dzieci, kiedy te wychodziły na ulicę, starsi ludzie proszący przechodniów o pomoc w drobnych rzeczach. Dziewczynka, która stała wśród innych dzieci i wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć płaczem. Każde z tych zachowań mówiło coś, przekazywało ważną informację.

Owszem Nikiforov był skomplikowany. W jednej chwili wydawał się rozluźniony, a w następnej potrafił rzucić niezbyt pochlebnym komentarzem w stronę jakiejś niewinnej osoby, która nie widząc go, przeszła przez niego. Argumentacja Yuuriego, że to nie ich wina nic nie dawała, jedynie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiała irytacje Rosjanina. Z jednej strony zupełnie jakby się przyzwyczaił do tego wszystkiego, a z drugiej cały czas miał o coś pretensje. W ciągu tego całego czasu, jaki ze sobą spędzili, nie powiedział, o co mu dokładniej chodzi, a Katsuki nie miał w naturze czegoś takiego jak nadmierną ciekawość, która jak widział, mogła doprowadzić do praktycznie wszystkiego począwszy od przysłownego piekła lub nieoczekiwanej nagrody, która potrafiła nadejść z różnych stron. Jednakże w tym przypadku wątpił w opcję drugą.

Mimo wszystko dowiedział się wielu z pozoru drobnych rzeczy dotyczących byłego łyżwiarza. Widział, z jaką tęsknotą patrzył na parujący kubek kawy stojący na kuchennym blacie, na wszystkie wypieki jego mamy. Ba! W niekrótkim czasie domyślił się, gdzie znikał, kiedy nie był razem z nim. Rosjanin uwielbiał spędzać czas w kuchni i torturować siebie widokiem gotującej pani Katsuki. Aromaty przyrządzanych dań, mieszanek przypraw i efekt finalny oszałamiały Victora. Prawdopodobnie w takich chwilach potrafiłby oddać wszystko, aby móc spróbować takich przysmaków.

W gruncie rzeczy im więcej czasu Rosjanin spędzał z nim, tym bardziej Yuuri odczuwał swego rodzaju ciążenie. Nie potrafił tego dokładnie opisać, ale zjawisko to polegało na tym, że czuł się tak, jakby grawitacja zwiększyła się i wbijała do w ziemię. Powietrze dookoła zupełnie jakby na niego uciskało, ciśnienie wzrastało tak bardzo, że wieczorami bolała go głowa. A to wszystko działo się tylko wtedy, gdy jasnowłosy znajdował się w pobliżu. Kiedy to się zaczęło, Yuuri nie potrafił tego powiązać. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, co się działo i dość ciężko było mu to przyjąć do zrozumienia. Nie miał jedynie potwierdzenia swoich teorii od samego Nikiforova. Ten milczał jak zaklęty, gdy Yuuri starał się dyskretnie wypytywać ducha o to, jak się czuł. Zbywał go półsłówkami, bo niby jak coś nieożywionego ma czuć. Ironia i sarkazm zawsze były skuteczną bronią Victora.

Prawdę mówiąc, gryzło ich chyba to samo. Obydwoje za bardzo przyzwyczaili się do pół życia Victora. Victor nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby z tego zrezygnować po zawodach Grand Prix, a Kastuki nie chciał być pozostawiony na pastwę niezbyt przyjaznego losu. Japończyk obawiał się mistrzostw. Po nich wszystko miało się zmienić. Był już przyzwyczajony do ciągłego uważania czy ktoś w jego pobliżu nie podsłuchuje tego, co mówił do Victora. Inaczej po pierwszym tygodniu wszyscy uznaliby go za wariata. Tak samo było z treningami czy spotkaniami z innymi ludźmi. Gdzieś obok w zasięgu jego wzroku kręcił się Nikiforov, który nie umiał zachować powagi podczas takich sytuacji. Rozbawiał go, strojąc głupie miny albo mówił w tym samym czasie, co ktoś inny i to dodatkowo rozpraszało Japończyka. Nic jednak nie zmniejszało niepokoju.

Na kilka dni przed Pucharem Chin wszystko jednak ucichło. Cisza przed burzą.

Czarnowłosy schodził z lodowiska. Chciał po prostu się zrelaksować przed wydarzeniami następnego dnia. Zignorował polecenie swojego trenera, aby przez najbliższą dobę nawet nie myśleć o lodowisku, a co dopiero na nie wchodzić. Mimo to Yuuri doskonale wiedział, co dobrze na niego działa.

Zbliżał się do szafki, w której zostawił swoje rzeczy, kiedy to natknął się na Yuu-chan. Zbliżała się do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy, dzierżąc pod pachą notes z rozliczeniami za ubiegły miesiąc.

— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — spytała. — Myślałam, że już dawno sobie poszedłeś.

— Nie. Musiałem się odstresować. Wiesz, jak ze mną jest przed zawodami — przyznał się. Schylił się, aby zdjąć ze stóp łyżwy.

— Nadal tego nie pochwalam, wiesz o tym? Jeszcze byś sobie coś zrobił i nici z konkursu.

— Mówisz to samo, co... — zaczął czarnowłosy, by po chwili ugryźć się w język. Czasami zbyt trudno było zachować w tajemnicy Victora. To nie tak, że zamierzał trąbić o tym na prawo i lewo, ale miał długi język i mówił to, co leżało mu na duszy.

— To samo, co kto? — zaciekawiła się Yuuko.

— Co moja mama — wymyślił. — Obie się zbędnie zamartwiacie. Dobrze wiem, co robię. Do tej pory sobie nic nie zrobiłem, więc i teraz nie zrobię.

Nishigori wydała z siebie westchnienie pełne dezaprobaty. W tamtej chwili Yuuri zobaczył, co tak naprawdę macierzyństwo robi z kobietami. Kiedy dzieci pojawiały się na świecie, matki przelewały swoją troskę na wszystkich w najbliższym otoczeniu. Pech chciał, aby tym razem to Katsuki miał paść ofiarą opieki swojej przyjaciółki.

— Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, wiesz? Przezorność nie jest aż tak zła, jak myślisz — uśmiechnęła się promiennie. — A w ogóle to jak się czujesz?

Yuuri wzruszył ramionami i lekko przekrzywił głowę, namyślając się.

— Boję się — przyznał. — Bardziej niż zwykle.

— Yuuri! — krzyknęła i upuściła notes na ziemię, miażdżąc chłopaka w mocnym uścisku. — Będziesz fantastyczny. Razem z córkami oglądałam ciebie podczas prób i wszystkie jednogłośnie stwierdziłyśmy, że nie ma innej opcji od twojej wygranej.

Słowa te podniosły Katsukiego na duchu. Odwzajemnił uścisk i uśmiechnął się szczerze. Było czymś cudownym posiadanie osób, które mogły wspierać bliskich w każdej sytuacji.

— Czy powinienem się czuć zazdrosny? — czarnowłosy poderwał głowę do góry, by po chwili się zreflektować. Tuż za Nishigori stał Victor. Unosił lewą brew w wyrazie zaciekawienia, ale i dezaprobaty. — Gdybym mógł krwawić, moje serce na pewno by to robiło.

Japończyk powstrzymał swoje usta przed wygięciem.

— Dzięki Yuuko — powiedział w stronę kobiety, jednak kątem oka nadal patrzył na Victora. Ten założył ręce na siebie i przyglądał się jemu i właścicielce lodowiska.

— Och, Yuuri. Nie ma sprawy, ktoś musi się tobą zajmować, skoro sam nie umiesz — skwitowała. Pochyliła się, aby podnieść notes. — Chociaż muszę ci przyznać, że jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem, że postanowiłeś sam siebie trenować. Prawdę mówiąc, początkowo nie wierzyłam, że poradzisz sobie — tu rozciągnęła ręce na całą szerokość — o tak bardzo.

Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się i zarumienił. Victor również się uśmiechnął i podszedł do niego niezauważony przez Nishigori.

— Urocze — stwierdził.

— Dzięki. Nie czuję się jednak tak, jakbym był sam.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Naprawdę?

— Serio. Powiedzmy, że czuję to wsparcie z góry — Yuuri zaśmiał się na dźwięk wypowiadanych z siebie słów.

Victor stojący obok niego tylko wywrócił oczyma. Katsuki schował łyżwy do torby, którą zarzucił sobie na ramię.

— Co teraz robisz? — spytał.

— Rozliczenie z tego miesiąca — wskazała dłonią na zeszyt. — Nienawidzę papierkowej roboty, ale Takeshi jeszcze bardziej. Nie mam na kogo tego zwalić — pożaliła się. — No ale jakoś trzeba żyć.

— Kolejna z twoich mądrości? — zażartował Yuuri. Victor cały czas czaił się tuż za nimi.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele ich mam — odpowiedziała niezwykle poważnie Yuuko. — Z każdym dniem coraz więcej.

— I będziesz przekazywać swoją tajemną wiedzę.

— A żebyś wiedział — przyznała. Przeszli korytarzykiem do holu głównego, gdzie pożegnali się ze sobą. Kobieta skierowała się w prawą stronę do pomieszczeń dla pracowników, a Yuuri w drugą, w kierunku wyjścia. Victor cały czas milczący szedł obok niego. Przyglądał się wymianie zdań między dwójką przyjaciół, samemu nie chcąc rozpraszać Japończyka. Już nie raz był besztany za przeszkadzanie w rozmowach. Ponoć jego głos znacznie bardziej przykuwał uwagę czarnowłosego niż czyjkolwiek inny, co przyznał sam Katsuki wyraźnie zażenowany tym stwierdzeniem.

— Obiecałeś, że tutaj nie przyjdziesz — zarzucił czarnowłosemu.

— Nic nie mówiłem, sam sobie dopowiedziałeś — obronił się Yuuri. Spojrzał z ukosa na ducha, który wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego. — Za bardzo się przejmujecie.

— Ugh, mamy rację. To ty jesteś uparty i myślisz, że to ci wyjdzie na zdrowie. Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś jutro przed występem się porozciągał. Dzisiaj nie masz co szarżować.

— Okej, okej. No ale stało się i żyję, więc może zmieńmy temat, zanim się zupełnie pokłócimy — poprosił Katsuki.

Victor jedynie westchnął.

— Do domu?

Japończyk pokiwał głową. W milczeniu przeszli kawałek drogi. Obydwoje byli zatopieni w swoich myślach.

— Jak sądzisz, pójdzie mi dobrze? — spytał nagle Yuuri. Wyglądał na zmęczonego całym tym bałaganem, który narastał w ciągu ostatnich paru dni.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł z niezachwianą pewnością Victor. Zabrzmiałoby to prawie arogancko, gdyby odnosił się w tamtej chwili do siebie. — Skąd ten brak wiary?

— Z nerwów, a skąd? Nigdy tak nie miałeś?

— Nie — Nikiforov zaśmiał się. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że w moim słowniku jest coś takiego jak niska samoocena?

Katsuki jedynie przewrócił oczami, słysząc taką niedorzeczność.

— No dobra, masz rację. W takim razie jak na ciebie działał cały ten stres? — dopytywał.

— Pomagał mi się skupić i iść dalej. Nic tak bardzo mnie nie motywowało.

Wiatr kołysał nagimi gałęziami drzew. Wszystkie liście, które miały opaść, już dawno zdobiły ulice, by później zginąć pod warstwą błota. Chmury były gęste, zasłaniały całe niebo, chcąc ograniczyć dopływ promieni słonecznych. Już od dawna zbierało się na deszcz.

— Też bym tak chciał — przyznał Yuuri.

— Po prostu zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie, że twoje marzenia się spełniają — doradził Rosjanin. — Sam to kiedyś od kogoś usłyszałem. To dobra rada.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś w tym stylu.

— To... To miłe. Na pewno skorzystam.

— Mam nadzieję — Victor wykrzywił usta na kształt uśmiechu. — Nie możesz tak łatwo dać się rozproszyć negatywnym myślom. Chyba że powiem ci, że nadeszła odpowiednia pora.

Nieco podniesiony na duchu Yuuri spojrzał optymistycznie w przyszłość. Jutro miało nastąpić za dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a teraz było teraz. Z takim nastawieniem nawet szare chmury wydawały się nieco jaśniejsze i mniej przygnębiające.

Zadziwiające jak bardzo noce potrafiły być chłodne. Zwłaszcza te listopadowe. Były gorsze od tych grudniowych i styczniowych, ponieważ z czasem można było się do nich przyzwyczaić. Niestety to listopad bywał pierwszym zimniejszym miesiącem w Hasetsu, który sprawiał, że zęby zgrzytały po nocach.

Katsuki kręcił się, przykryty grubą kołdrą. Po głowie przelatywały mu najczarniejsze scenariusze, począwszy od tego, że nie dojedzie na zawody, a skończywszy na epickim błędzie w choreografii. Sam nie potrafił zdecydować, co byłoby gorsze.

W ciemności i na dodatek bez okularów chłopak nie był w stanie zobaczyć nawet czubka swojego nosa, więc bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w czerń przed sobą. Gdzieś tam jest sufit — pomyślał. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, ale i jej nie zobaczył.

— Powinieneś spać — usłyszał. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dobiegającego do niego głosu.

— A ty nie powinieneś robić tego, co porządne duchy robią, zamiast spać? — rzucił w przestrzeń.

— Nie mogę. Byłem właśnie w Chinach — oznajmił poważnym tonem Victor.

— Co?

— Normalnie. — Yuuri mógł się założyć, że duch wywrócił oczami. Bo w końcu jak to brzmiało.

— Ale jak to możliwe... Zresztą nie, nie chcę wiedzieć. Im mniej wiem, tym lepiej śpię — stwierdził Katsuki. Ułożył się ponownie, jednak nadal nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego kąta ułożenia.

— Naprawdę wszystko dobrze przemyśleli.

— Ugh, nie opowiadaj mi. Chcę czegoś nie wiedzieć. Mieć jakąś niespodziankę.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno.

— Na sto procent?

— Victor! — Japończyk podniósł głos, ale nie na tyle, by osoba trzecia mogła go usłyszeć. — Nie, proszę. Mówiłeś, że mam spać, więc może teraz na to pozwól.

Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Nikiforov był chodzącym paradoksem. Chłopak podciągnął wyżej kołdrę, tak żeby zakrywała mu całe ciało, aż po szyję.

— Ale skoro już nie możesz spać, możemy spędzić ten czas produktywnie. Na przykład na powtarzaniu teorii albo liczeniu baranów, skoro już tak bardzo chcesz iść spać — Yuuri doskonale wiedział, że Victor tylko się z nim przekomarza. Mimo to nie potrafił nie reagować na takie zaczepki. Westchnął jedynie i nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, łudząc się, że Victor pomyśli, że już zasnął.

W ciemności nie było widać Rosjanina. Yuuri już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że duchy muszą być jak księżyc i jedynie odbijają światło słoneczne.

Z ust chłopaka dobiegał cichy szmer wydychanego powietrza. Czarnowłosy skupił się na nim, starając się zapaść w sen, jednak to nic nie dało.

— Yuuri, śpisz już?

— Chciałbym tak szybko zasypiać — odparł zgryźliwym tonem Katsuki. Widocznie powiedzenie „Z kim się zadajesz, takim się stajesz" miało stać się prawdą dla Japończyka. — Tak?

— Mało czasu zostało.

Czarnowłosy już miał powiedzieć, że nic w tym dziwnego, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że Nikiforovi wcale nie chodzi o zawody, ale o porę jego ostatecznego odejścia. Zamrugał oczyma, chcąc rozjaśnić myśli. Późna pora nie wpływała zbyt dobrze na jego myślenie.

— Ja też nie jestem na to gotowy, jeżeli o to ci chodzi — powiedział. Spojrzał w kierunku, w którym myślał, że stał Victor. — Nie musisz czuć się sam.

— Myślałem, że będzie czymś trudnym nauczenie ciebie tego wszystkiego — przyznał Rosjanin. — Ale widocznie najtrudniejszą częścią tego, będzie opuszczenie tego wszystkiego.

Słowa te wyleciały niespodziewanie z ust Victora. Nie spodziewał się po sobie takiego wylewu szczerości. Wyznanie to zawisło między nimi i zagęściło atmosferę.

— Nie powinienem tego mówić — przeprosił. — Nie o takiej porze. Noce nie powinny być dołujące.

Yuuri kiwnął głową, nic nie mówiąc.

— Nic się nie stało. Ja... — zaczął. — Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Chyba obydwoje się nie spodziewaliśmy, że ze sobą wytrzymamy. Chciałbym, abyś wiedział, że naprawdę nie żałuję tego, że mnie trenujesz — wyznał Katsuki. — Uhm, zdecydowanie masz też rację co do pory takich wyznań. Nieco to krępujące.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Zasłonił ręką usta, starając się ukryć ziewnięcie.

— Dobranoc, Yuuri. Jutro zmieni się cała przyszłość.

— Chciałbym w to wierzyć tak bardzo, jak ty — przyznał Katsuki. Wymamrotał te słowa w poduszkę i zasnął jak zabity.

— Jesteś pewny, że wszystko zabrałem? Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbym czegoś zapomniał — mówił Yuuri. Siedział właśnie w hotelowym pokoju po dwugodzinnej podróży. Pokój był dość skromny jak na standardy hotelu, jednakże Yuuri o wiele lepiej czuł się w nim, niż gdyby miał spędzić cały dzień w pokoju, który przypominał apartament. Wtedy bałby się, że coś zniszczy, a to wcale nie pomogłoby mu się odstresować.

— Na sto procent — powtórzył po raz kolejny Victor. Jego postać krążyła po pokoju, uważnie przyglądając się Japończykowi. — Co mam zrobić, żebyś uwierzył?

— Nie wiem, chyba nic mi nie pomoże. Jestem nieuleczalnym przypadkiem.

— Naprawdę. Wszystko masz. Poza tym i tak już jest na to za późno. Może i mogę się pojawiać, gdzie chcę, ale nic nie mogę brać. No, chyba że byłoby niematerialne, a to raczej niemożliwe, więc przestań, naprawdę, proszę.

Katsuki uniósł brwi. Tak naprawdę chyba ani razu nie usłyszał z ust Victora tego jednego słowa. Było to czymś niecodziennym. W sumie sam Nikiforov zachowywał się dość dziwnie. Mamrotał coś pod nosem, nie dzieląc się tym z Japończykiem i przyglądał się niemu z czymś bliżej nieokreślonym w oczach. Yuuri pytał, ale i to nic nie dawało. Rosjanin był głuchy na to, czego nie chciał słyszeć.

— W takim razie może powiesz mi, czemu się tak zachowujesz? — ponowił.

Victor jedynie machnął ręką, jakby chcąc odgonić niewidzialną muchę.

— Nieważne. Dowiesz się... w swoim czasie — powiedział. — Może.

— W tym nie ma żadnej sprawiedliwości.

— I o to właśnie chodzi, Yuuri. Lepiej przygotuj kostium — doradził. Zbliżył się do walizki, która leżała przy łóżku czarnowłosego. Ten jedynie westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wyciągnął leżącą na samym wierzchu kupkę ubrań. Już jakiś czas temu Victor kazał mu zadzwonić do jego dawnej kostiumografki. Z tego, co Rosjanin wiedział, wszystkie jego kostiumy po śmierci zostały spakowane i leżały tak od paru miesięcy, ponieważ nikt nie chciał ich wziąć. Stwierdził, że to znak od losu i Katsuki powinien zadzwonić do studia i sprowadzić rzeczy do Japonii, ponieważ jego stroje, a przede wszystkim te z okresu nastoletniego, mogły przydać się młodemu łyżwiarzowi.

Nikiforov kazał wybrać, a właściwie jak to ujął, zaproponował Yuuriemu wybranie kostiumu z Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów. Mimo to Katsuki był nim zachwycony. Czarny kostium ze srebrnymi wstawkami nadawał się idealnie do jego układu. Delikatny w dotyku pieścił palce trzymające materiał w garści. Yuuri wziął wieszak z hotelowej szafy i powiesił na nim ubranie, by się wyprostowało.

— Popovich też tutaj jest — zauważył Yuuri. Wspomnienie dawnego rywala Victora i jednocześnie współtowarzysza pod przewodnictwem trenera Yakova spowodowało nagły grymas na twarzy blondyna. Rywalizowali ze sobą od dawna o miano najlepszego rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, ale to Nikiforov zbierał laury. Dopiero po jego śmierci Georgi zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach lodowego półświatka, ale później stało się coś, co spowodowało kolejne upadki w jego karierze.

— Nie powinieneś się nim martwić, Yuuri — oznajmił Victor lekceważącym tonem. — Za bardzo przeżywa rozstanie z dziewczyną.

— Rozstanie? — zdziwił się chłopak. Od czasu jego rzucenia łyżwiarstwa nie śledził tego, co działo się wśród swoich byłych znajomych z pracy.

— Anja Artymonova. Była z Georgiem przez parę lat, ale to chyba jeszcze wiesz. Musiałeś o niej słyszeć. Sama jest łyżwiarką.

— Tak, racja. Obiło mi się o uszy. Ale chyba nigdy nie udało się jej zająć wysokiego miejsca? — upewnił się Katsuki. — Ogólnie wiedziałem tylko o tym, że coś się stało i dlatego jazda nie jest już dla niego taka sama jak wcześniej.

— W rzeczy samej. Anja była jego... — tu Victor parsknął urywanym śmiechem — muzą, inspiracją. W sumie nadal nią jest w pewnym względzie, zobaczysz zresztą podczas zawodów. W każdym razie ona zerwała z nim, a on to przeżywa.

Japończyk przysłuchiwał się tej historii z niedowierzaniem.

— A ty skąd wiesz, co będzie wykonywał Popovich?

Katsuki mógł przysiąc, że nagłe posrebrzenie policzków Victora nie było niczym innym jak zarumienieniem u ducha.

— Och, no nie patrz tak na mnie. Po prostu wczoraj przy okazji jak tutaj byłem, przypadkiem znalazłem sę na pobliskim lodowisku, na którym ćwiczył. No wiesz, zdarza się. Zresztą. Tylko winni się tłumaczą, nic nie powinienem mówić — zauważył. — Zresztą przyjechał, aby przypatrzeć się tym, którzy mają szansę wygrać. Nie musisz się nim martwić, dopóki nie wygrasz.

— Przypadkowo? — powtórzył młodszy chłopak.

— Cicho. Może pójdziesz pozwiedzać miasto? — zasugerował jasnowłosy.

Yuuri jedynie ciężko westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko.

— Nic mi się nie chce. Mam ochotę na katsudona — wyznał. — I chcę spać.

— Nie wiem, co jest gorsze: Twoje lenistwo, czy to, że gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zrobiłbym to samo?

Yuuri wzruszył ramionami. Potarł powieki dłońmi, chcąc pozbyć się zmęczenia, ale to w niczym nie pomogło.

— Nie wiem. Idę wziąć prysznic, więc możesz sobie dalej stalkować zawodników. — Z trudem zwlekł się z łóżka i wyjął z walizki rzeczy do przebrania. — Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci przypominać, że nie możesz tam wejść — wskazał na łazienkę.

— Nie musisz, niestety pamiętam.

— Jak to możliwe, że śmierć sprawiła, że jesteś jeszcze bardziej zboczony?

— Nie wiesz, jak dokładnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem byłem — odpowiedział niezwykle poważnie Victor, jednak uśmiech docierał mu do oczu. — Tymczasem skorzystam z propozycji i pójdę, jak to świetnie ująłeś: postalkować.

Yuuri jedynie machnął ręką na pożegnanie i skierował swoje kroki ku łazience. Wraz ze szczęknięciem drzwi Rosjanin rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a jednym znakiem, że kiedyś znajdował się w pokoju, było ledwie zauważalne wrażenie wiszącej w powietrzu plamy światła.

Nie było czymś dziwnym zobaczenie tego całego tłumu na setkach miejsc wokół lodowiska. Mimo to Yuuri chłonął ten widok jak gąbka, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu ludzi.

Czarny kostium przylegał do jego ciała w odpowiednich miejscach, mieniąc się w blasku światła. Stres skręcał jego trzewia w morderczych spazmach. W sumie to Katsuki nie był pewien czy to był główny powód. Nie jadł nic rano ani w czasie lunchu, przez co był głodny, a to jedynie pogarszało jego stan. Nic jednak nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło.

Sam nie wiedział jakim cudem odpowiadał na pytania zadawane przez dziennikarzy nie dalej jak półgodziny wcześniej. Wypytywali o wszystkie szczegóły występu, ponieważ już wcześniej uzgodnił z Nikiforoven, że zachowają wszystko tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. Nie obyło się również pytań o brak trenera, co zbył półsłówkami. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że w opinii publiczności nie wyjdzie na pewnego siebie buca. Nie taki miał cel.

— Yuuri, napij się soku — usłyszał. Nieznacznie obrócił się w lewą stronę. — I oddychaj. Inaczej padniesz, zanim wejdziesz.

Yuuri jeszcze raz skierował spojrzenie na lodowisko. Było przygotowywane na pierwszy występ. Na jego występ, ponieważ wylosował karteczkę z numerem pierwszym, za co przeklinał siebie w myślach. Japończyk zasłonił usta tak, jakby chciał kaszlnąć, by móc odpowiedzieć Nikiforovi.

— Sok tu nie pomoże i oddycham.

Ruch Victora spowodował mrowienie na karku Katsukiego. Ręka Rosjanina zawisła raptem parę centymetrów nad ciałem młodszego łyżwiarza jakby w geście pocieszenia. Czarnowłosy mimowolnie skierował swoją dłoń w tym samym kierunku, chcąc potrzeć podrażnione miejsce.

— Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję się tak, jakby to był mój pierwszy raz — wyznał.

— Boli cię coś?

Katsuki jedynie zasłonił twarz dłonią w wyrazie niedowierzania.

— Mam nadzieję, że robisz to tylko po to, aby odwrócić moją uwagę. Te komentarze...

— Jeżeli coś jest głupie, ale działa to nie jest głupie — oświadczył stanowczo Rosjanin. — Za mniej niż kwadrans wszystko się zmieni, obiecuję. Wyjdziesz z lodem albo na lodzie. Nie no, nie wiem, skąd mi się to bierze. To zabrzmiało zbyt głupio jak na mnie — zadumał się Nikiforov.

— Doceniam to, ale przestań.

— Już, dobra, dobra. Będę grzeczny — obiecał Victor.

Katsuki i tak wiedział, że cisza zbyt długo nie potrwa. Rosjanin cały czas starał się podtrzymywać na duchu na swój specyficzny sposób.

Wśród wszystkich uczestników był najstarszy i nie kojarzył praktycznie nikogo, oprócz jednego chłopca Minamiego. Ten młodszy od niego chłopak przyciągał uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych na sali. Dobrze czuł się z tym że jest w centrum zainteresowania i umiał z tego korzystać. Na samym początku Katsuki zachowywał się tak, jakby się go bał. Dopiero wrzaski Victora nad jego uchem, że co on robi, przecież powinien dawać wsparcie młodszym, sprowadziły go na ziemię. Mimo to udało mu się znaleźć wspólny język z Minamim. Chłopak dość energicznie podchodził do kwestii dopingowania swoich znajomych z lodowiska, nawet jeżeli byli oni jego konkurentami. Mając na uwadze jego dosyć miłe słowa, jak i sentencje wypowiadane przez Victora, które miały na celu... no w sumie Katsuki nie wiedział, co miały sprawić. Może po prostu zaprzątnąć jego myśli?

Mimo to będąc zaledwie minuty przed właściwym występem, targały nim sprzeczne emocje. W końcu dla Victora była ważna jego wygrana. I to naprawdę ważna. Mimo wszystko chodziło we wszystkim o spokój jego duszy, gdziekolwiek miałaby dalej pójść. Yuuri nie zastanawiał się zbytnio na temat tego, co może być dalej, po życiu ziemskim. Tak naprawdę mogła być wielka pustka, a w niej zawieszone miliony dusz, które nie czują, nie myślą, nawet nie SĄ. Jednak człowiek zawsze potrzebuje wiary, że jego życie było czymś więcej niż marnymi latami, które przebiegły znacznie szybciej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Każda wiara chciała potwierdzenia, iż tak naprawdę istnienie ma sens.

Yuuri otrząsnął się z tych ponurych rozmyślań. Ostatnio coraz częściej egzystencjonalne dywagacje zajmowały coraz więcej czasu. W końcu każdy dzień niebezpiecznie blisko zbliżał się ku rozejściu się tych dwóch ścieżek.

— Yuuri? — usłyszał. Victor przenikliwie mu się przyglądał, oceniając czy jest z nim wszystko w porządku.

— Tak? Zamyśliłem się — przeprosił.

— Zaczynasz.

Mówią, że to pierwsi mają najgorzej. I mają rację. Po pierwszym zawodniku zwykle ustawiana jest poprzeczka dla reszty. Za nisko, spadasz na sam dół, za wysoko, zostajesz ciągle porównywany. Z takim nastawieniem Katsuki zdjął z siebie bluzę, odłożył na ławkę i z duszą na ramieniu, na trochę drżących nogach, które przestały się trząść z chwilą dotknięcia łyżwami lodu i zaczęło się show.

Trzeba było przyznać, że bycie martwym miało swoje plusy. Wchodziłeś tam, gdzie za życia nie mogłeś i nikt nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Poniekąd takie bezkarne zachowanie sprawiło, że Victor stał się jeszcze bardziej bezczelny lub jak sam to określał „tylko troszkę nietaktowny".

Stał sobie tuż obok komisji sędziowskiej, w najlepszym miejscu do obserwacji i bacznie przyglądał się występowi Japończyka.

Wszystko przebiegło bez zarzutu, tak jak obydwoje to zaplanowali. Victor zafascynowany i zahipnotyzowany przez ruchy młodszego łyżwiarza zapomniał o wszystkim, co znajdowało się dookoła niego. Nie był jedynym takim przypadkiem. Na całej hali nie było osoby, która nie była pod wrażeniem całego wykonania. Wszyscy dali się porwać muzyce oraz młodemu Japończykowi. Muzyka grała, mocniejsze tony wprawiały podłoże w delikatne drgania. To nie było coś zwykłego, coś, co mógł wykonać każdy ze zgromadzonych w tym jednym miejscu — uświadomił sobie Nikiforov. Każdy miał w sobie coś charakterystycznego, co sprawiało, że cokolwiek by nie robił, stawało się to magią.

Każdy ruch Katsukiego był czarem, który zniewalał. Przykuwał do siebie.

I Victor już wiedział, że jeżeli nie chce, aby któryś z nich cierpiał, powinien odejść jak najprędzej.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 _Koniec jest blisko,_

 _Prawie mogę dotknąć cień,_

 _Zbyt nieuchwytny._

— Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? — Pytanie przecięło powietrze niczym sztylet. Pokój hotelowy, w którym przebywali, sprawiał wrażenie oderwanego od rzeczywistości. Lampa stojąca w kącie oświetlała jedynie część pomieszczenia, zostawiając całą resztę w półmroku. Właśnie w nim skrył się Victor.

To było dobre pytanie. Przecież gdyby Nikiforov tego chciał, mógłby pleść trzy po trzy, tylko po to, aby nie zapadła między nimi ta cisza. Cisza przed burzą. Bo przecież to nic wielkiego, prawda? Powiedzieć po prostu, że to chyba najwyższa pora, aby się rozstać. Mógł powiedzieć, że jest pewny jego wygranej, więc nie musi przy nim być, że będzie go obserwował. To nie musiało być trudne. Ale jednak było i musiał sobie z tym poradzić.

— Yuuri... — zaczął, ale od razu przerwał mu głos młodszego. Japończyk siedział po turecku na łóżku, trzymając na kolanach laptopa. Sprawdzał najnowsze wiadomości, by dowiedzieć się, co ludzie myślą o zawodach prefekturalnych. Było już po wszystkim i chłopak mimo to nie czuł się zmęczony, wręcz przeciwnie rozpierała go energia.

— Piszą, że są pod wrażeniem wysokiego poziomu. Byliśmy praktycznie wyrównani — cytował zdania jakiegoś pierwszego, lepszego artykułu, który jako pierwszy został udostępniony. W końcu od zakończenia ostatniego występu i ogłoszeniu wyników nie minęły jeszcze pełne cztery godziny. — Też tak sądzisz? — spytał.

— Tak, Yuuri. Mówiłem ci to już — powtórzył cierpliwie Victor. Nie przypuszczał, że po wszystkim to oni zamienią się rolami. Zwykle to on gadał pierdoły, by to Katsuki miał być tym spokojniejszym i opanowanym. Widocznie pewne sytuacje wymagały zmian, by się do nich dostosować. — Twój występ był fenomenalny, podczas prób dawałeś z siebie wszystko, ale wtedy dałeś dwieście procent. Widziałeś zresztą powtórki w kiss and cry podczas podawania ocen.

— Wiem, wiem, ale nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. W końcu jadę na Puchar Chin, co nie? To już o krok do Grand Prix. — Yuuri zaaferowany nie zauważył, że minimalnie podniósł ton głosu. Policzki miał zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały mu od podekscytowania już od samego zejścia z lodowiska.

— Tak. Grand Prix...

Dalsze słowa cisnęły się duchowi na usta, ale nie miał siły, aby je wypowiedzieć na głos. Przecież ten dzień miał być przyjemny dla młodszego łyżwiarza, nie mógł być aż tak okrutny, by to wszystko zaprzepaszczać jednym zdaniem, deklaracją. Złamaną obietnicą.

— Uważaj, bo zejdziesz tutaj z tej całej ekscytacji — ostrzegł Victor. Zbliżył się bliżej, aż jego kolana lekko przeniknęły przez ramę łóżka. Cofnął się o krok i zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu. Dopiero teraz mógł przysiąść na materacu, nie bojąc się, że upadnie. — Powinieneś odpocząć. Jutro będziesz wymęczony. Teraz jedziesz na samej adrenalinie, a ona kiedyś się skończy.

— Och no wiesz, co czuję. Nie da się tego ot tak pozbyć. — Czarnowłosy machnął ręką, bagatelizując słowa Rosjanina. Ten jedynie wywrócił oczyma.

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz mnie tak dobrze naśladować. — Nikiforov uniósł brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Chociaż mógł nie przyznawać się do swojego dramatyzmu, którego się cały czas wypierał.

— Uczę się od najlepszych — Yuuri wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Stworzyłem potwora — mruknął do siebie duch.

Katsuki roześmiał się na cały głos, słysząc komentarz. Po chwili jednak się uspokoił i wziął głęboki wdech świeżego powietrza. Zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na stolik znajdujący się po jego lewej stronie.

— Ale nadal nie odpowiedziałeś, dlaczego jesteś taki milczący — zauważył.

Victor jedynie przymknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Już wcześniej wiedział, że nie mógł liczyć na to, że Yuuri zapomni o swoim pytaniu, przynajmniej nie na długo.

— Nieważne. Jutro ci powiem.

Katsuki spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

— Obiecuję.

— No dobra.

Milczeli tak przez chwilę, dopóki Japończyk nie westchnął głośno, a dźwięk rozniósł się po całym pokoju.

— Zrobiłbym coś teraz, ale nie mam co robić.

Victor przyjrzał mu się z błyskiem w oku. Nagle jego problemy zupełnie jakby zeszły na dalszy tor. Miał pomysł na to, jak wykorzystać nadmiar energii Japończyka, chociaż miało się okazać, że nie jest to do końca legalne.

— W takim razie bierz łyżwy i zakładaj kurtkę. Idziemy na miasto.

Victor nie powiedział nic na temat tego, dokąd zmierzali, jednak już po chwili Yuuri zorientował się, gdzie idą. Zaskoczony, zatrzymał się. Victor przeszedł, a może przelewitował jeszcze parę kroków, dopóki nie zorientował się, że Katsuki wcale nie idzie za nim.

— Yuuri? Chodź! — pogonił go.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego idziemy w stronę lodowiska?

— Bo idziemy na lodowisko — oznajmił, jakby to była najoczywistsza czynność, jaką mogli zrobić tuż przed północą. Nieważne było to, że zdanie to nie miało ani grama sensu.

— A czemu idziemy na lodowisko? — ponowił pytanie.

— Och, dowiesz się, jak się tam znajdziemy. Nie marudź — zganił go jasnowłosy. — Noc jeszcze młoda.

— Mówisz to, bo tobie i tak się nic nie stanie. Jesteś duchem i nikt ciebie oprócz mnie nie widzi. Tylko mnie złapią za włamanie — Katsuki stanowczo trzymał się swojego zdania i nie miał zamiaru go zmienić.

— Wiesz, że robię to nie bez powodu? — Victor uderzył najmocniejszym argumentem, jaki trzymał w szachu.

— Może go zdradzisz, wolałbym wiedzieć, w imię czego ryzykuję — oświadczył Japończyk. — Victor, to nie jest Hasetsu. Tu jest więcej kamer, strażnicy. Pomyśl trochę. Na tym lodowisku są zawody. Oni mnie zabiją.

Victor rozłożył szeroko ręce, tak jakby zamierzał się poddać, jednak Yuuri doskonale wiedział, że tak nie będzie.

— Przesadzasz. Kamerami zajmę się ja — dodał skromnie.

Katsuki jedynie westchnął i w myślach zbeształ siebie za bycie tak podatnym na manipulacje Rosjanina. Gdyby Victor nie był sobą, znalazłby w sobie odpowiednią ilość asertywności. Mimo to chyba każdy był nieodporny na sugestie Nikiforova lub na jego urok, w zależności czy to inni mówili o nim, czy też on sam.

— Oby tylko nic się nie stało — mruknął do siebie Yuuri. — On ma takie głupie pomysły.

— Słyszałem to! — krzyknął Victor. — No dalej, chodź. Nie mamy całej nocy.

Ciemnowłosy przyśpieszył kroku. Miał szczęście, że szli mniej uczęszczaną drogą. O takiej godzinie w Japonii wcale nie było tak spokojnie, jak w innych zakątkach świata. Japonia tętniła życiem po zmroku. W ciemnych uliczkach mógł mówić do Victora, nie obawiając się, że inni uznają go za nieźle szurniętego chłopaka.

Zza dachów budynków zerkał na nich księżyc, który świecił w pełni. Żadna chmura nie zasłaniała jego tarczy. To była idealna noc do obserwowania nieboskłonu. Jak na zimową porę również nie było zbyt zimno, jednak to również była kwestia względna. Nie był tego całkowicie pewien, ale Rosjanin, kiedy jeszcze był żywy, był przyzwyczajony do niższych temperatur. Rosja, a Japonia to dwa zupełnie różne światy.

Victor prowadził go tak, aby pozostał niezauważony. Sam nie musiał się o to bać, ale troska, jaką wkładał w to, by Katsuki pozostał incognito była... ujmująca. Kiedy już doszli do lodowiska, Victor kazał stanąć Yuuriemu z dala od najbliższej kamery, tak by nie zarejestrowała go w kadrze. Ciemnowłosy nie za bardzo wiedział, jak duch zamierza wyłączyć kamerę, więc przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem jego działaniom. Światło dochodzące z latarni ułatwiało mu dojrzenie postaci ducha na tle ciemnego budynku.

W sumie dość ciężko było opisać czynności, jakie wykonał Victor. Po prostu podszedł do urządzenia najbliżej, jak się dało i się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Yuuri aż zamrugał ze zdumienia. Rosjanina nie było nigdzie widać i przez chwilę bał się, że ten już nie wróci, jednak ten po nieco dłuższej chwili pojawił się tuż obok niego.

— Gdzie byłeś? — spytał od razu.

Victor jedynie uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wzruszył ramionami.

— Musiałem, jak sam wcześniej zauważyłeś, zająć się kamerami. W sumie sporo ich jest — zamyślił się.

— I co? Można iść?

— Oczywiście, a co myślałeś, że nie dam sobie rady? — Victor przyjrzał mu się z oburzeniem.

— Eh...

— Nic nie mów, po prostu chodź — Nikiforov nie czekał, aż Yuuri wypowie to, co miał do powiedzenia. Po prostu parł przed siebie, licząc, że Japończyk podąży jego śladem.

Yuuri mimo zapewnień, że nie powinien być przez nikogo zauważony, przez cały czas nie mógł pozbyć się niepokojącego przeczucia, że jest właśnie na przekór. Mimo to zauważył, że kamery, które powinny być w jak najlepszym stanie, nie obracają się, tak jakby straciły połączenie z komputerem głównym.

— Co ty zrobiłeś?

— Powiedzmy, że moja obecność, jeżeli tylko tego zechcę, niekorzystnie działa na elektrykę — przyznał Victor. Yuuri przypatrywał mu się z zaskoczeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie zostaną na lodowisku zbyt długo, bo jeszcze ktoś inny wpadłby na pomysł włamania się na teren ośrodka i spowodował kłopoty, a to wszystko nie zostałoby przez nich nagrane.

Kiedy już doszli do szatni, Victor kazał założyć czarnowłosemu łyżwy i wejść na lód.

— Czy teraz powiesz mi, co tutaj robimy? — Halę spowijała ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc wpadający przez okna do środka pomieszczenia. Czerń stała się granatem. Lód skrzył się pod łyżwami. Oprócz głosu Yuuriego jedynym dźwiękiem roznoszącym się po lodowisku było szuranie płozą o taflę.

— No, a co zwykle robimy na lodowisku, Yuuri. To takie oczywiste. — W głosie Victora słychać było lekkie rozczarowanie.

— Ćwiczymy, ale co to ma do rzeczy? — Yuuri machnął ręką, tak by objąć nią całą przestrzeń dookoła nich. Wśród takiej ciemności łatwo byłoby zrobić swoją krzywdę.

Nkiforov milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, namyślając się. Yuuri w tym czasie jeździł wokół niego, zataczając koła.

— Będziesz ćwiczyć kombinacje — oświadczył po prostu Rosjanin. — Zrobisz to, co zapoczątkowali Pluszczenko i Hanyu.

Yuuri zatrzymał się zdumiony. To, co powiedział Victor, dochodziło do niego tak, jakby znajdował się gdzieś na głębokości. Postacie, na które powołał się Rosjanin, sama wzmianka na ich temat spowodowała ciarki na ciele Japończyka. Pluszczenko był pierwszym łyżwiarzem figurowym, który wykonał kompozycję czterech na trzy, na trzy. Yuzuru Hanyu natomiast jako pierwszy wykonał poczwórnego rittbergera. Yuuri mógł jedynie podejrzewać, co chodziło Nikiforovi po głowie. Mieszanka tych dwóch uzdolnionych łyżwiarzy byłaby czymś niesamowitym, a on właśnie coś takiego mu zasugerował.

— Victor? Co ty...?

— Kombinacja poczwórnego axla z potrójnym toeloopem.

W głosie ducha pobrzmiewał entuzjazm i podekscytowanie. Bardzo niezdrowa mieszanka w kontekście sytuacyjnym, ale Japończyk nie był w stanie ugasić tych emocji. Sam był w stanie głębokiego szoku, bo niby jak Victor wyobrażał zrobienie w powietrzu czterech i pół obrotu? Wykonanie czegoś takiego graniczyłoby z cudem.

— No chyba cię głowa i nogi bolą — wydusił z siebie na wydechu. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i zmierzył ducha uważnym spojrzeniem. — Gdyby nie to, że raczej nic ci już nie powinno się stać, powiedziałbym, że uderzyłeś się w głowę.

— Yuuri! Nie rozumiesz? — Nikiforov pełen pretensji, zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować. — Trzeba ich zaskoczyć, zbić z pantałyku...

— To synonim — wtrącił Yuuri, jednak Victor ciągnął pomimo tego.

— Masz szansę wygrać i trzeba wykorzystać wszystkie umiejętności, skoki, kombinacje, które mogą przybliżyć ciebie do celu, kiedy mnie...

— Kiedy ciebie co? — zapytał czarnowłosy. Atmosfera niebezpiecznie zgęstniała. Głos Yuuriego rozniósł się po całej hali. Pytanie brzmiało prawie jak oskarżenie.

— Kiedy mnie nie będzie — słowa wyleciały z ust Victora z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

— Poczekaj, czegoś nie rozumiem. Na samym początku powiedziałeś mi, że doprowadzisz mnie do Grand Prix, że dzięki temu będziesz wolny, a teraz brzmisz tak, jakbyś miał odejść już teraz. O co tutaj chodzi?

Mina Victora przygasła. Sam jakby trochę zbladł. Spojrzał w górę, jakby łuki i podpory dachu przykrywającego lodowisko zawierały w sobie odpowiedź na jego i Yuuriego pytania.

— Coś zamierzasz powiedzieć?

— Zupełnie jakbyś się nie domyślał, Yuuri — zganił go Victor. — Podczas twojego dzisiejszego występu uświadomiłem sobie jedno. Im dłużej tutaj będę, trenując ciebie, trwając przy tobie, tym trudniej będzie mi odejść. Rozumiesz? To jak wyrwanie zęba. On sam kiedyś wypadnie, ale zanim to się stanie, czekanie staje się drażniące, że sam postanawiasz pozbyć się problemu.

Wyznanie sprawiło, że serce Japończyka zabiło szybciej. Zupełnie jakby wypowiedzenie na głos tej oczywistości, zmieniło wszystko i nic jednocześnie.

— I to jest jedyny powód? Czy ty nazwałeś mnie problemem? — spytał cicho. Był smutny, rozgoryczony, a tą całość doprawiała szczypta gniewu.

— Yuuri to nie tak. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Jesteś piekielnie zdolny, tylko brak ci wiary w siebie. W sumie wiary w innych też. Otwórz się na tych ludzi, życie jest o wiele piękniejsze, kiedy spędzasz je z kimś innym.

Katsuki przełknął z trudnością gulę, która narosła mu w gardle. Mocno zacisnął dłonie tak, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę. Ten ból był dobry, pozwalał kontrolować emocje.

— Gdybyś został, mógłbyś mnie upilnować — zauważył.

— Wtedy nie chciałbyś szukać kogoś innego, nie sądzisz?

Ciemnowłosy skinął głową. Spojrzał jedynie na ducha, a ten na niego. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły między nimi. Cisza już nigdy nie miała być tak wymowna, jak w tamtej chwili.

— Mam rozumieć, że nie chcesz tutaj już być? — spytał Victor. Zbliżył się do drugiego chłopaka tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć każdą rzęsę.

Mimo wszystko Yuuri nie potrafił odmówić. Jeżeli Rosjanin tak stawiał sprawę, a doskonale wiedział, że z nim nie wygra, to wolał zostać na lodowisku i spędzić z nim jeszcze trochę czasu, jaki im został.

— Chcę.

Victor uśmiechnął się, tak jakby wiedział, co dokładniej chodziło Japończykowi po głowie. W końcu nie było to takie trudne, ponieważ Yuuri był jak otwarta księga. Widział, że jest zły i rozczarowany tym, co się właśnie rozegrało. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie najbliższą przyszłość i Victor to rozumiał, jednak uważał, że jego decyzja jest odpowiednia. Przecież nie było niczego złego w umniejszeniu szkód, które cały ten bałagan wywołał albo dopiero miał wywołać.

— To, co mam robić? — przerwał mu rozmyślania Yuuri. Nikiforov przywrócony do rzeczywistości, przyjrzał się czarnowłosemu. Ten patrzył na niego z czymś bliżej nieokreślonym w oczach. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia złączyły się i Victor mógł przysiąc, że poczuł dreszcz, mimo że było to niemożliwe.

— Może zacznijmy od najprostszego. Pojedyncza kombinacja? — zaproponował.

Katsuki skinął głową. Victorowi w tym czasie przeszło przez myśl, że młodszym łyżwiarzem strasznie łatwo kierować, bo jakby nie patrzeć przyszedł na lodowisko wbrew swojej woli i mimo swojego zdania, jednak zrobił to, o co go poprosił.

Ciekawe czy on po prostu tak ma, czy to po prostu moja wina — pomyślał i zaczął przypatrywać się ruchom ciemnowłosego, by móc go naprowadzić na dobre tory.

Po powrocie z lodowiska Yuuri jedynie, co zdążył się przebrać w piżamę i po prostu zasnął z chwilą przyłożenia głowy do poduszki. Victor zazdrościł mu tego. On sam chciałby się znowu wyłączyć na parę godzin i mieć chociaż trochę wypoczynku, jednak nie było mu to dane. Musiał zmierzyć się z myślami kłębiącymi się w jego umyśle.

Patrząc ogólnie, Rosjanin nie musiał się w ogóle zastanawiać, ale mimo to wolał starannie dywagować na ten jeden temat, który co chwila powracał do niego. Nikiforov nie mógł być na siebie zły. To było jak dotykanie bolącego zęba. Tak samo bezcelowe, jak i sprawiające jedynie jeszcze więcej cierpienia, którego w obu przypadkach chciano się pozbyć.

Przyglądając się śpiącemu chłopakowi, w Victorze budziło się coś, do czego nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał. Nie były one jednoznaczne, ale co w dzisiejszych czasach takie bywało. Istnieje wiele odcieni szarości. Yuuri miał być najbielszym z nich. Nikiforov nie chciał przeszkadzać Japończykowi we śnie, więc jedynie przesunął dłonią nad jego czołem, chcąc odgarnąć zbłąkane kosmyki. Katsuki wbrew pozorom miał dość lekki sen i potrafiła go wybudzić naprawdę drobna rzecz, dopiero nad ranem pogrążał się w na tyle głębokim śnie, by nie zostać przypadkowo obudzonym, przez rodzinę krzątającą się po domu. Przyjrzał się temu, jak przez prześwitujące palce widać zarys twarzy Katsukiego i odwrócił się. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że mógł dotykać jedynie nieożywione rzeczy, a to i tak nie było nic na kształt prawdziwego czucia.

Wróciwszy do Hasetsu zmieniło się jednocześnie wiele rzeczy, jak i nic. Po pierwsze Yuuri mógł się pochwalić zwycięstwem na zawodach prefekturalnych, po drugie atmosfera pomiędzy nim a Victorem zmieniła się. Z drugiej strony duch nadal przy nim był i Yuuri starał się to doceniać, skoro dowiedział się o jego zamiarach. Denerwował go jednak fakt, że Nikiforov nie odpowiadał na jego pytania dotyczące konkretnej daty, kiedy to Rosjanin miałby na zawsze zniknąć z jego życia.

Jego rodzice wraz z Mari i Minako byli z niego dumni, a to była jedna z wielu rzeczy, jakich pragnął. Nie umiał się tym jednak cieszyć na tyle, by gdzieś z tyłu nie zapalała się czerwona lampka z ostrzeżeniem: _Stracisz to!_

Victor zniknął mu z oczu, kiedy tylko rodzice pojawili się w zasięgu wzroku, dając mu czas na przywitanie się i odpoczynek. Porozmawiał z nimi, opowiedział o tym, jak było, chociaż i tak widzieli występ w telewizji. Po odłożeniu bagażu, przebraniu się w luźniejsze ubrania i pierwszym wypoczynku zszedł do kuchni, gdy właśnie do niej weszła jego siostra.

— Yuuri! — krzyknęła Mari i przytuliła go, gdy tylko zobaczyła go w domu, wróciwszy z pracy. Jego rodzice zareagowali tak samo, kiedy powiedział im, że będzie mógł jechać na Puchar Chin.

— Za mocno — wystękał Katsuki, odrywając się od siostry. Ta przyjrzała się mu z bliska i pokiwała z uznaniem głową.

— No to się popisałeś — stwierdziła. — I się nie wyspałeś. Aż tak balowałeś po wygranej?

Ciemnowłosy jedynie wywrócił oczyma i zbył to pytanie prychnięciem.

— No dobra, nie było tego. Inaczej miałbyś kaca, tak samo, jak tata — uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. — Przyznaję ci rację.

— Dzięki.

— Kiedy wróciłeś? — spytała, wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku znajdującym się na korytarzu.

— Niedawno — zastanowił się. — Chyba ze dwie godziny temu lub coś koło tego.

— Myślałam, że będziesz tam dłużej — przyznała dziewczyna. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, otworzyła szerokie okno i zapaliła papierosa. — Nie będzie ci za zimno?

Yuuri zaprzeczył.

— Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Wolę się przygotować do Pucharu, wiesz?

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — Mari pochyliła się nad bratem i zmarszczyła brwi. Yuuri poczuł się nieswojo, jakby jego siostra starała się przewiercić jego duszę na wskroś.

— Czemu się tak patrzysz? — spytał i poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

— Czy coś się stało? Jesteś taki... Widzę, że się cieszysz z wygranej, ale mimo to chyba jest coś jeszcze? — dopytywała. Nagle niebieska zasłona w oknie wydała się interesującym obiektem do obserwacji. Yuuri wiedział, że Mari łatwo się nie podda. Była niezwykle uparta i zwykle bardzo to cenił, jednak w takich sytuacjach wolał, gdyby nie drążyła tematu.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział najniewinniej, jak się dało.

Mari parsknęła urwanym śmiechem.

— Nie, proszę cię. Nie próbuj kłamać, to jest śmieszne. Kompletnie nie potrafisz — stwierdziła. Wydmuchała kłębek dymu, który uniósł się w górę, tworząc spirale, by po paru sekundach rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. — Nie chcesz powiedzieć?

Yuuri zagryzł dolną wargę. Włożył dłonie do szarej bluzy, którą na siebie wcześniej narzucił. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chciał komuś powiedzieć, o tym, co się działo w jego życiu. O tych dziwnych, nienaturalnych rzeczach, ale wiedział, jakie byłby tego konsekwencje. Mimo że Mari była jego siostrą nadal mogła uznać, że ma coś nie po kolei w głowie.

— Nie, raczej nie. Ale nie martw się. Kłopot... to się niedługo samo rozwiąże — uspokoił ją, chociaż własne słowa wzbudziły w nim smutek. Starsza siostra zupełnie jakby to wyczuła i jednak zaprzestała dalszym naciskom i zmieniła temat na przyjemniejszy. Opowiedziała, że poprzedniego dnia to właśnie ona włączyła transmisję z zawodów i włączyła ją w poczekalni Yu-topii.

Czarnowłosy poczuł się nieco zawstydzony tym, że wszyscy klienci byli zmuszeni oglądać jego występ, ale z drugiej strony ciepło rozlało mu się po klatce piersiowej. To było wspaniałe uczucie, wiedzieć, że ma się wsparcie w najbliższych.

Nagle w jego zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Victor. Nie zachowywał się nachalnie, czyli tak jak zwykle. Yuuri nie zwróciłby na niego większej uwagi, gdyby nie to, że stał dokładnie za Mari.

— Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? — powiedział. Mari nie słysząc go zupełnie, opowiadała o tym, jak to Minako zaczęła wiwatowa z butelką sake w ręku, kiedy ogłaszane były wyniki. Yuuri szczerze się uśmiał, słuchając jej opowiadania, ale słysząc pytanie Nikiforova, spuścił nieco z tonu.

— Wierzę ci na słowo — powiedział do Mari. — Wiesz, co? Obiecałem napisać Pichitowi, jak tylko wrócę, jak było. Obydwoje spotkamy się na Pucharze, więc chcemy jeszcze wszystko obgadać.

— Jasne, jasne — dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Wypalony papieros leżał w popielniczce, wśród leżącego w nim popiołu. — Jakby co, zawsze możesz pogadać.

Yuuri jedynie się uśmiechnął.

— Okej.

Wychodząc z kuchni, widział, że Mari sięga do pudełka stojącego na blacie obok kuchenki, gdzie ich mama trzymała słodycze, kiedy byli mali. Cukierki nadal się tam znajdowały i Mari skorzystała z okazji. Idąc do pokoju i mając za plecami Victora, Yuuri cofnął się pamięcią do lat dziecięcych, kiedy to on miał siedem lat, a jego siostra trzynaście. Już wtedy z pewną uszczypliwością matkowała mu, kiedy Hiroko Katsuki zajmowała się pracą w Yu-topii. Życie wtedy wydawało się prostsze, największym problemem była szkoła i początkowa faza zainteresowania łyżwiarstwem u Yuuriego. Chłopak westchnął na wspomnienie dnia, gdy dostał swoje pierwsze łyżwy.

Dotarłszy do swojego pokoju, zamknął drzwi, usiadł na łóżku, ponieważ na krześle leżało parę książek, zostawionych przed wyjazdem i poczekał, aż Victor odezwie się pierwszy, ale ten milczał, jak zaklęty.

Czarnowłosy odchrząknął, chcąc zwrócić uwagę na panujące milczenie, ale to nic nie dało. Kiedy już otwierał usta, aby spytać, czemu Rosjanin chciał z nim rozmawiać, Victor odezwał się.

— Cieszą się, prawda? — Było jasne, o co mu chodzi.

— Bardzo — odpowiedział czarnowłosy. — Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

— Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić.

Serce zabiło w piersi Yuuriego szybciej. Włoski na karku uniosły się, a on już wiedział, że słowa wypowiedziane za chwilę będą wielkiej wagi.

— Victor? — szepnął. — Nie mów tego, nie teraz, kiedy przez chwilę jest tak dobrze. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi...

— Może właśnie dlatego to jest dobra pora? Teraz inni mogą wziąć się za ciebie, przejąć to, co zacząłem — zasugerował duch. Psotliwe iskierki w oczach zgasły i zastąpiła je powaga, która nie była dla nich czymś normalnym za czasów życia Nikiforova, a stała się stałym bywalcem, odkąd umarł.

— Naprawdę dziś? Po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie wiedziałem, że odejdziesz, ale nie... Nie z dnia na dzień. Tak się nie robi, Victor! — Yuuri podniósł głos, ale nie na tyle, by można było go usłyszeć w innych częściach domu. Przypomniały mu się słowa z poprzedniego wieczoru. Myślał, że Nikiforov zmienił zdanie, a przynajmniej żył takim marzeniem.

— Wiem, ale myślałem, że wczoraj już to wyjaśniliśmy.

— Nie. Widocznie nie.

Duch podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim naprzeciwko młodszego łyżwiarza.

— To nie tak miało wyglądać, ale nie sądziłem, że... Zaprzyjaźnimy się? — Bardziej spytał, niż stwierdził. Nieśmiałe zasugerowanie bliższej zażyłości, sprawiło, że poruszył się niepewnie.

Yuuri odwrócił się w stronę Victora i pokiwał przecząco głową. Może uświadomił sobie to, co tkwiło w nim od dawna, zanim było mu dane poznać bliżej Nikiforova. To palące uczucie, kiedy widział go, gdy ten występował, niebędące zazdrością, jak sam siebie przekonywał.

To był ten moment. Odkrycie kart.

— Czemu to musi być takie trudne? — spytał. Poduszka leżąca między nimi została zagarnięta przez jedno ramię czarnowłosego.

— Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć — przyznał Victor. Jego bladoniebieskie oczy studiowały postać Japończyka, starając się wyryć jego obraz w pamięci. Kto mógł wiedzieć, czy kiedy już zniknie, to odejdą w niepamięć wszystkie jego doznania, wspomnienia, doświadczenie. Jako ludzie nie jesteśmy niczym innym niż zbitkiem tej całości, a on miał być z niej obdarty.

— Chciałbym, żeby to tak nie bolało. Żeby... Może to był błąd, wiesz? To, że mnie uczyłeś.

— Nigdy tak nie mów — rozkazał Nikiforov. — Nie pozwalam ci. Obydwoje zyskaliśmy od losu szansę. Na poznanie czegoś nowego. W moim przypadku to była ostatnia szansa.

Katsuki przycisnął do siebie poduszkę. Jej róg wbijał mu się w podbródek, ale zignorował to.

— Może i tak — wyszeptał.

— Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, że ja odchodzę Yuuri. Kiedy zaczniesz rozmyślać, tym trudniej będzie odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. — Cisza raniła uszy obu mężczyznom. — Ja zniknę, ale coś mojego wróci do ciebie. — Zapowiedział.

Duch wyciągnął rękę tak, jakby chciał ująć dłoń czarnowłosego. Yuuri wyprostował ramię razem z dłonią i wystawił ją naprzeciwko, tak by znajdowała się między jego ciałem a postacią Nikifora. Dłonie znajdowały się może milimetry od siebie, tak jakby chciały się zetknąć, ale wiadome było, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.

— Zamknij oczy, Yuuri — poprosił Victor. Katsuki posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Pozbawiony jednego ze zmysłów starał się korzystać z pozostałych. — Kiedy dostatecznie się skupisz, będziesz mógł wyobrazić sobie bicie mojego serca. To prawie tak, jakbym naprawdę tutaj był.

Japończyk delikatnie poruszył dłonią.

— Czujesz bicie mojego serca?

— Tak — wyszeptał Yuuri ze ściśniętym gardłem i już nie musiał otwierać oczu, aby wiedzieć, że Victora Nikiforova już nie ma. Uniósł powieki. Światło lampki zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy. Tak jak się spodziewał, po duchu nie było śladu, tak jakby nigdy go nie było, a jego serce już nigdy nie miało się do końca zagoić.


	8. Epilog

Epilog

 **A ZŁOTY MEDAL DOSTAJE...**

Czymś niezwykłym wydaje się ostatni wieczór w Barcelonie dla fanów łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich tegorocznym zwyciężcą zawodów Grand Prix okazał się Yuuri Katsuki, dwudziestoczteroletni Japończyk, który w tym sezonie wrócił do nas, podnosząc się po poprzedniej porażce. Tym bardziej interesujące okazuje się, że nie posiadał on żadnego trenera, a przynajmniej Katsuki żadnego nie zarejestrował. Co wiemy o nowym złotym medaliście?

[pokaż więcej]

Od: Plisetsky Yuri

Do: Katsuki Yuuri

Temat: Pies Yakova

Sam widzisz po temacie, że nie piszę do Ciebie z powodów czysto koleżeńskich, ale zostałem do tego zmuszony. Yakov wymyślił sobie, że wyśle do ciebie list, ale stwierdził, że zależy mu na czasie, więc oto piszę.

Pamiętasz jak pies Nikiforova, którym opiekuje się Feltsman, łasił się do ciebie podczas Pucharu Chin, a potem na Grand Prix? Nie wiem jakim cudem Makkachin kogokolwiek polubił, bo jak mówił ci sam Yakov po twoim występie, od czasu śmierci Victora, zachowuje się co najmniej podejrzanie. W każdym razie mamy dosyć jego wybryków, bo od czasu twojego wyjazdu z Hiszpanii wydaje się nam, że chyba uznał ciebie za kogoś wartego opieki nad sobą. Wiem, że jest to dość dziwna prośba, ale weź go. Osobiście dopłacę. Zniszczył mi moją ulubioną bluzę, a jeżeli zbliży się do kolejnej, to chyba oddam go do schroniska, ignorując Yakova.

Jeżeli jest opcja, że mógłbyś go przygarnąć, to odpisz. Inaczej będziesz go mieć na sumieniu.

I żeby nie było. Nie gratuluję wygranej. Za rok Ciebie pokonam.

 **REZYGNACJA?**

Ta zaskakująca wiadomość obiegła łyżwiarski półświatek w niebywale szybkim tempie. Yuuri Katsuki rozstaje się na zawsze z łyżwiarstwem. Trzykrotny złoty medalista postanowił osiąść na stałe w rodzinnych stronach i pomóc rodzinie prowadzić własny biznes.

Komentujący owo wydarzenie znajomi z … [rozwiń, aby czytać dalej]

— Co tutaj robisz, Sumi-chan? — spytał mężczyzna, który wszedł właśnie do salonu. Zauważył, jak jego najstarsza siostrzenica grzebie w pudełku położonym na wierzchu stołu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, złapał dziewczynkę pod pachy i uniósł w powietrze.

— Wujku, przestań! — Sumire, córka Mari wykrzywiła niezbyt elegancko buzię. — Jestem już na to za duża.

— Od kiedy to w wieku siedmiu lat można być na coś za dużym? — spytał poważnym tonem.

— Na wiele rzeczy — Wyjaśniła i wyprostowała się, dodając sobie parę centymetrów, które gubiła, garbiąc się. — Na przykład spanie z przytulanką albo ze smoczkiem.

— No cóż. Co do smoczka się zgodzę, ale przytulanka? Nie wiem, kto ci to opowiedział.

— Trojaczki

Yuuri Katsuki jedynie przewrócił oczyma. Lutz, Loop, i Axel Nishigori miały już siedemnaście lat i robiły wszystko, aby przekonać najstarszą latorośl rodziny swojego przyszywanego wujka do swoich racji.

— No i co jeszcze ci powiedziały?

— Opowiedziały mi o tym, jak dostałeś Makkachina — Dziewczynka rozpromieniła się na wspomnienie o psie wuja, który zdechł ledwie dwa lata wcześniej. — I pokazały mi właśnie tę szkatułkę. — Wskazała na wyjęty przedmiot.

— Ach tak? Muszę pilnować lepiej swoich rzeczy — zauważył. Zobaczył wyciągnięte skrawki artykułów z gazet, wydrukowane wiadomości, zdjęcia z zawodów, kiedy jeszcze brał w nich udział. Usiadł na kanapie, która stała nieopodal i wziął pudełko na kolana. Ciemnowłosa dziewczynka usiadła obok niego.

— Ale nie powiedziały mi jednego, wiesz? — szepnęła. Duże orzechowe oczy patrzyły na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— A czegóż to te potwory nie wiedzą?

— Dlaczego nie masz żony — zachichotała i uciekła mu z pola widzenia. Na pewno pobiegła na dwór.

Yuuri zamieszkał niedaleko domu swojej siostry, więc jej dzieci wpadały do niego bez zapowiedzi. Może nie było to zbyt grzeczne, ale Yuuri uwielbiał takie dni, w które w jego zwykle cichym domu, panował gwar.

Byłemu łyżwiarzowi ulżyło. Po córkach swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa można było się spodziewać wszystkiego. Miały niezwykły talent do wściubiania nosa w nie swoje sprawy, więc zachowanie czegokolwiek przed nimi w tajemnicy, graniczyło z niemożliwym.

Papiery zaszeleściły w jego dłoniach. Przyjrzał się jednemu ze zdjęć. Przedstawiało jego wraz z rodzicami po pierwszym wygranym złotym medalu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak w tej chwili, chociaż obecnie lata dodały mu parę zmarszczek w okolicach oczu. Skłonność do tycia pozostała, chociaż pilnował się.

Wspomnienie tamtej wygranej rozpaliło w jego sercu tęsknotę. Tak, Trojaczki nigdy nie zgadną, czemu pozostał sam. Powód był tylko jeden, jedyny. Ten, którego nigdy nie nazwał tak, jak mógł, gdy jeszcze miał okazję.

— Vitya.


End file.
